Goodbye, Former Miss Swan
by XxBellatrixJxX
Summary: SEQUEL TO HELLO MISS. SWAN. 150 years into the future, during that time period she decides to join the Volturi, after waiting for Edward. Becoming part of the Volturi, she is sent on a missson which leads her to reunite with the Cullens. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Bella Volturi

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got some extremely good criticism, and I thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I've tried to make it longer than my usual updates. **

**I planned to have the first chapter up by Sunday, but I got sick so it's late, I'm sorry! Anyway, please review at the end! Thanks!**

_150 years later…_

Chapter One: Bella Volturi

Bella POV

I sighed as I glanced out the window of my room inside the deserted house. _I've been waiting for so long…_

I remembered how, 150 years ago, Edward had left me, again. The thought once again brought pain to my chest, but now I was determined to forget all about him. I once believed that he would return for me, even just to check up on me. But clearly, it was not happening.

_It's been a century and a half…_I breathed out heavily, looking outside the window towards the fog that covered the woods behind my home.

Although it didn't feel like home, not anymore.

Without Edward, without the others, no place felt like home, no place at all.

_Isabella, it's time to move on. Truly, this time._ My gaze fell on a piece of paper sitting on my counter. I picked up the shred of paper, looking at it intently. I remembered when Aro had called a few years ago, to check up on the Cullens. However, they weren't here.

_**Begin Flashback**_

_**The phone was ringing in the kitchen. Sighing, I picked it off the hook, speaking in a blank monotone.**_

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Ah, hello! This is Aro, and you are?"**_

"_**Bella." **_

"_**Ah yes, Bella my dear! How are you and the Cullens doing? I hope you are doing well." **_

_**I flinched, feeling pain flood back into my being. My voice was no longer emotionless; my words were chocked, locked.**_

"_**They've left, Aro. I'm here alone."**_

_**Aro seemed to notice the change in my tone.**_

"_**Really? May I ask why, my dear Isabella?"**_

_**I flinched when he used my full name, but who was I to care now? My whole reason to be on this world was gone. **_

"_**Drake. Drake Lance. He used the Spostamento**__** Incantation on me. The Cullens tried to get my memory cleared up, but they thought they had failed. When they left me, it cleared up my memories, but they didn't know. They left me, to protect me…" I couldn't control my emotions any longer-I let out a dry sob. I clasped my hand over my mouth, shocked that it had actually escaped me.**_

"_**Why, Bella, why do you sound that sad? You are always open to join us, the Volturi. Possibly, we can become family with you."**_

_**I shuddered. Being surrounded by human drinkers was definitely not something I would want.**_

"_**No thank you, Aro."**_

_**Aro sighed, but his voice was still cheery.**_

"_**Alright then, Isabella. Well, here is our number, and if at any time your decision should change, feel free to contact us." **_

_**I didn't know why I wrote down the number-I guess at that point, nothing really mattered at all. I quickly said goodbye, tired of keeping the polite front. **_

_**I hung the phone back on the wall, before I curled back in my fetal position, humming my lullaby, the melody broken.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_Even a life with the Volturi would be better than this. _I picked up the piece of paper hesitantly, carefully; fingering like it was my last shred of light. I dialed the phone quickly. Someone picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Aro? This is Isabella Swan."

I was currently on the flight to Italy-Aro had been bursting with excitement when I mentioned to him that I would be visiting. He had paid for the plane ticket, and had arranged an escort for me on the way to Volterra.

I stepped off the flight, scanning the crowd. A familiar scent filled my nose. _Vampire_, I thought. I followed the scent until I came upon a female, her stance straight, and her face stoic.

I walked up to her, and introduced myself. "I'm Isabella, are you the escort Aro sent for me?" She nodded, and shook my hand. "Yes, I'm Kira. Welcome to Italy."

I slid quickly into the limo, staring outside the window. Kira seemed nice, and her presence, her aura was calm, but I could feel sadness. I felt sadness roll through me as well, lingering in my thoughts.

"So, Isabella, what's your story?" Kira asked, glancing at me from the front seat. I averted my gaze from the outside scenery, and I looked up at her. "Drake Lance changed me, he wanted me to become his mate. But I refused him, and he came back and stole my powers. My coven left me, and here I am."

"Ouch. Well, I have to say, I feel a bit of your pain. When I "awoke", I was alone. I didn't have anywhere to go, so when I stumbled upon the Volturi, I joined when they asked. Oh, you're an animal drinker?" She sounded surprised, yet understanding.

"Yes, the coven I was with were animal drinkers, and I didn't want to become, well, a monster. I'm sorry if that offended you, I didn't mean to imply that you were one."

To my surprise, Kira burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking. "No offense taken; I had heard that some were animal drinkers, but I never really thought about it being true-actually, human blood doesn't taste that good to me, so could you help me adjust to becoming an animal drinker?" My mouth fell open in shock, and Kira just laughed harder. I straightened up, attempting to regain my composure.

"Yes of course, it would be my pleasure." I smiled at her, and I relaxed. I could tell we were going to be good friends, that was inevitable.

We chatted comfortably the way to Volterra; I discovered that her power was the ability to project energy from one source to another. I was surprised at how well we hit it off, but she reminded me of Esme and Alice so much. It pained me when I thought of them, but I pulled myself back from my morbid thoughts, shoving all my emotions away into a box. I stored it carefully in the back of my mind, sealing it shut.

Kira drove at a reasonable speed, and we got to Volterra within a few hours. As the gates opened, Kira announced, in a cold voice, "Bella, welcome to Volterra."

I looked back to see the gates closing, and I said goodbye to my freedom, to my life, to the person who I would always love. I allowed my emotions to escape for a moment out of my box, before sealing it away.

Fixing my face into a cold, emotionless mask, I stepped out of the car and followed Kira down to the underground of Volterra, to the heart of the vampire world.

The Volturi.

Kira led me towards a dusky room, where Aro was awaiting us, his face in a bright smile.

"Ah, good evening Isabella. I trust that you have been well?" I nodded, keeping my expression frozen and indifferent. "Yes, Aro."

Aro nodded his head cheerfully. "Good, good. Now, may I ask why you are here? I hope it isn't any bad news. Although I was quite happy to hear that you would come for a visit."

I walked up slowly until I was only a few feet away from him before I bowed my head down. "I wish to demonstrate my powers to you, hopefully they are fulfilling enough for a spot in the Volturi."

Aro's eyes lit up as he bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Yes, yes of course! Well then, why don't you show us right now?" He gestured to the middle of the throne room. I stepped forward, keeping my expression cold.

I slowly raised my hands, and allowed my power to be released. I showed my invisibility, my memory sharing, my immunity to other powers, how I could make another vampire immune by having physical contact with them, my tele-kinesis, and my ability to sense the presence of others, or their auras.

Aro watched in silence, his face glowing with awe. I dropped my arm after my presentation, and I fixed my eyes back on his red ones, bright with excitement. He was clapping his hands with joy, his face in a smile still.

"Why, of course Bella! You would become quite the addition to our little company! It is a great honor to have you with us, I have not seen such a talent for many years!" I noticed that the other members of the Volturi were gathering around us. Jane's bright ruby eyes sparked with indignation, while the others were simply in awe or shock.

"Thank you, master." I replied quietly. Aro chuckled, and gestured to Kira. "Come on, Bella, I'll show you to your living quarters." I stepped into the dark corridors, away from the throne room following Kira towards hell when I was already in it.

My room was dark, with limited lights. The walls were draped with dark fabric, and the wardrobe was stocked with dark colored items. Selections of dark cloaks also were included, and there was a couch in the middle, also accompanied by a desk. Truthfully, the room looked bare, and it lacked decoration.

Kira was besides me in a short moment, touching my arm. "Hey, are you alright?" Her gaze was concerned, and it shocked me at how kind she was. "Yes, I'm fine. The room seems so empty though." I frowned. I was used to having Esme or Alice do the interior designing in my room. I repressed my memories, locking the box in the back of my mind more securely.

"Bella, if you would like, we could go shopping some time for some decoration in your room. It may make your stay better." I smiled at her, and nodded. Kira was a nice person, and I had a feeling we were going to become close friends. "Thank you, for your kindness." She smiled back in response. "No problem. My room is right across, you can talk to me at anytime, about anything."

I nodded, and with one last smile, Kira left my room, closing the door gently behind her. I sat down carefully on the couch, my emotions escaping me. I sobbed quietly into the arm of the couch.

"My love, why did you leave me? I still love you so much…" I sat there, not moving, for the rest of the night, letting my emotions flood me.

**Slightly longer chapter, yay! Sorry I didn't include Edward's POV in this chapter, I wanted to focus on Bella with the Volturi. Please review with comments and ideas-I always read all of your reviews, and they mean a lot to me. Thanks! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed for the first chapter yesterday! It totally got me hyped up for the story!**

**Special recognition goes to babarrosa92 who was the first reviewer! Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Two: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Edward POV

I banged my head repeatedly against the wall in my room, hardly noticing that I had left a noticeable dent in the wall. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

Her name replayed itself again and again in my head, latching onto my memory. There was no way I could forget her, but she had forgotten me, against her own will.

I felt awful. Like scum. I had replayed the same incident when I had left her in the forest, over a century ago after her 18th birthday. _I wonder if she's shaken up by the fact. I never wanted to hurt her like that, but now she's forgotten me._

Is Bella with someone else, a new mate? I felt rage rise inside me, thinking about the fact that she might be someone else's, in someone else's arms, her lips with someone else's. My head crashed against my wall again, but I caught it just in time to keep it from producing a dent in the stucco.

_**Edward, dear, please come down. Everyone has been worried about you, please come down and be with us. –Esme**_

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose, sitting still for a few moments before I walked down to rejoin my family.

Downstairs wasn't much better. Ever since we left Bella again, Alice wasn't her usual hoppy self. She and Jasper were usually out of the house-my emotions were too hard for him to maintain. Emmett rarely wrestled, or played video games, and even Rosalie was humbled. Carlisle and Esme always looked worried and sad.

I sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh. Carlisle sat down across from me, looking at me intently.

"Edward," he started, quietly, _**I understand that you care for Bella a lot, but the best thing to do is to move on. I know it's hard, but I don't want you to look like this for the rest of eternity.**_

"What do you expect me to do, Carlisle? I just lost the love of my existence! And she'll never remember me, not even if I tried!" I roared, my eyes turning darker. Emmett moved instinctively behind me, latching my arms.

_**Edward, chill. We just want what's best for you. –Emmett**_

I stared at all of them before I ran outside. I ran until I came upon the first animal I found, and I drank it hungrily. I kept feeding, hunting being the only thing that was keeping my mind off of Bella.

I collapsed on the ground, dry sobbing. _Why did I leave her the first time? If I had never done that, we would be together right now, as perfect as we will always be._

I've never regretted anything as much as I had before. If there were anyway at all, any at all, I would turn around time to go back to that single moment, the moment where all my troubles had begun. I would have held her close to me, never letting her go again.

But it was inevitable.

Nothing at all was going to bring her back to me. I may as well get used to living this dark existence. Running back to the house, I decided that Bella would always have a space in my heart, and it would never change. But I had to move on; I had to become better to bring my family back together.

Bella POV

Kira met me in the morning, outside my door. Even though I was a vampire, I still liked lying on a couch or a bed at night, and stretching when I got up.

"Good morning." I smiled at Kira, who had already gotten dressed in her cloak. "Morning to you too, sunshine! Now listen up-Aro needs to speak with you about some things, okay?"

I was a bit shocked, but I nodded. I turned to go back in my room to get dressed, shutting the door quietly behind me. I looked over at my choice of clothing quickly. Everything was dark, and there wasn't much of a choice to choose from. After debating over it for a few moments, I decided on a dark blue shirt with dark pants.

Pain stabbed me in the chest when I looked at the shirt again. It was Edward's favorite color on me. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward, his bronze hair shining like copper in the sunlight, messy and tangled. His golden eyes when he looked at me, filled with nothing but love. And his crooked grin which he only gave me, seeming to light up the whole world. I grasped onto my mental image for a few moments before I sighed and made the picture fade away.

Deftly, I tied the long black cloak around my neck, sweeping it out so it drifted out, billowing behind me. Three quick raps on the door alerted me, and I opened the door quickly.

"Come on, Bella! Aro's waiting." Kira dragged me away from my room, through the dark corridors until we reached the throne room. I fixed my face into a blank mask before I stepped out to meet Aro.

I bowed before I looked up at him again. "Master. You wanted to see me?" Aro nodded, his head bobbing up and down. "Yes, yes, Isabella. We need to talk about your addition to the Volturi. You understand that everyone one of us has gone through training?"

I nodded. All the members of the Volturi were trained like assassins. "Yes, master. When do I start?" I kept my voice quiet, muted, and respectful. I might as well try to get along with everyone in this place.

"Good. You will be training with Damien," he gestured towards a dark haired vampire to his side, "for 8 hours a day. You will get a half an hour break between every 2 hours." I groaned inwardly. At least my clumsiness didn't carry over when I became a vampire.

"I understand. Do I start right away?" My voice was hard, cold. "Yes. Follow me to the training room." Damien turned and stalked out of the room, nearly blurring at his speed. I followed him, feeling my cloak sweep out behind me.

I straightened up from my crouching stance as Damien looked over me with hard eyes. "Good. You get your first break now."

Surprisingly, the session had gone quite well. I could tell that he was surprised at how fast I was learning, and by my technique.

_**Begin Flashback**_

_**The training room was a simple room, with wood flooring and several mirrors around the walls. It reminded me a ballet studio, and I remembered the bad experience I had in them. I shuddered, remembering James and Victoria. **_

"_**When you are fighting, you must appear to act like stone. Cold. Emotionless. Do not show anything at all. Do not give anything away." Damien crouched, starting to circle me. I mimicked his movements, starting in a dance like position.**_

"_**Whenever you are on a mission, always have red contacts. Do not show your weakness. They tend to think that animal drinkers are weak, soft." I growled slightly at his statement, my lips curling over my teeth. He smirked, while his own ruby red eyes lit up in smugness. I growled even louder, my muscles coiled to spring.**_

"_**Always be on the ready. Always be alert. Do not even let a single noise keep you away from your focus." There was a whoosh in the air, and I snapped out of my focus. Suddenly, Damien was on top of me, having flung himself from the other side of the room. **_

_**We wrestled, and I managed to pin his arm behind his back. However, as I was about to shift into the winning position, he slammed me back down, switching our postures. **_

"_**Never, ever, think you have won before it is over. Never stop. Keep going, until everything is done." **_

_**We continued wrestling, Damien yelling out tips and orders often. Whenever we fought, when one of us was about to win, the other would pin them back to the ground.**_

_**Finally, I jumped on him, my teeth an inch from his neck. He looked at me and nodded.**_

"_**Good."**_

_**End Flashback**_

I stretched out my arms, allowing the cuts to heal. I twisted them around to make sure they had all healed, when Aro walked in the door.

"Why, Isabella, Damien tells me that you have done an exceptional job!" His eyes were bright, and I sighed internally. Did he always have to seem so chipper? Especially when he was what he was.

"Thank you." I replied, my gaze cold.

"If you keep improving at a pace like this, I may assign you to become the trainer for our other members! You can form quite the little assassin group within us with your skills." I nodded my head, still frozen. Aro shook his head, laughing quietly.

"We are about to feed. I suggest you take a quick trip to the forests beyond Volterra for your meal. Take Kira along with you." I nodded, and walked quickly away from the room.

I cringed as I saw the first humans walk into the throne room. I didn't want to hear their screaming, so I quickened up my pace, Kira following behind me.

I took a deep breath, pulling my clock around me before I was enveloped in the black mist.

**I have a question for you all. Should I make Damien develop a crush on Bella? Or should I keep things the way they are? I want to stir a little drama, but not sure how. Please review, and feel free to PM me if you have any ideas. Other than that, have a nice day, and thanks for reading! ******

**XxBellatrixJxX**


	3. Chapter 3 A Friend in the Shadows

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Almost everyone voted yay on the Damien having a crush on Bella, so this chapter will start to develop their relationship in a way. Please enjoy, and review at the end!**

**Again, thank you for reading!**

Chapter Three: A Friend in the Shadows

Edward POV

"Everyone, please come into the living room for a family meeting."

I turned my head slightly to look at Carlisle. We've been having a lot of family meetings recently, discussing where we were going to next. We had been living in the same spot for about 3 years, and soon, people were going to start suspecting things.

I sat down slowly on the white leather loveseat, glancing at the empty spot next to me. I imagined Bella here with me, with her arms around my waist, smiling up at me, her golden eyes sparkling. I imagined her kissing me softly on the cheek, leaning into the crook of my neck. All these thoughts brought waves upon waves of sadness and pain onto myself, but I felt calmness run over me. Jasper was looking my way, an apologetic smile on his face. I nodded curtly, silently thanking him.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I tore myself away from my illusions to focus my attention on him. His thoughts were blocked, and it was making me nervous.

"When I was out hunting, I met one of our kinds. He belongs to a coven that lives a few hours away from here. His power is to be able to find other vampires, vegetarians especially. He had heard about us, and invited them to join their coven further north." Carlisle looked at all of us, his gaze betraying no emotions.

Alice froze for a moment, her eyes glazing over. Jasper prodded her slightly, and she shook her head, clearing it. "They are two females and a male- The male and one of the females are mates, and the other male is alone. I haven't seen anything that might lead to danger."

Carlisle smiled, seemingly calmer. He turned to look at the rest of us. "Well, what do you think guys? We need to move anyways."

"Yes" came from everyone in the room. When they looked at me, I shrugged. I didn't really care. Everywhere was hell for me these days.

"Hello. Do you like your room?" I turned away from my CD shelf, where I was getting everything situated. Someone was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Yes, it's nice." Her name was Veronica, and she had been a vampire for about 50 years. We had arrived earlier this morning, greeted by the three vampires. The other two were Monique and Nickolas, who were mates. Monique was hyper, and she and Alice bonded instantly. Nickolas was like Carlisle, who had an unmistakable innate calm. It was easy to see how in love they were.

My room was up on the 2nd floor, next to Veronica's and Jasper and Alice's room. Carlisle and Esme's room were up one more floor, along with Monique and Nickolas. Rosalie and Emmett had taken the master bedroom downstairs behind the living room.

Nickolas was able to track other vampires, but not like James. He could feel the presence of other vampires within a certain area range, and tell immediately what diet they followed.

Monique's power is to place a shield around something, or someone. She had put one permanently around the house, to avoid other vampires who might have seen or scented our presence.

Veronica's power was subtle. She had the gift of luck, yet it wasn't entirely a physical or mental power. Simply put, in a situation, she had more luck than the others. The family was still figuring it out.

She nodded, gesturing into my room. "Do you mind if I come in?" I shook my head. "No, not at all. Come on in."

I moved, so she had a better view. I smiled to myself when I saw her eyes widen at my CD collection. "Wow, that's a lot of CD's. But I guess you've had a long time to collect them all." She laughed, and I laughed quietly along with her.

When I glanced back at her again, I realized how much she reminded me of Bella. Quiet and shy, not attention seeking. I was beginning to like her, but in a brotherly way. I could never love anyone the way my love was for Bella.

Veronica swept her gaze over the shelves again, grinning. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. You look like you have your work cut out for you." She nodded with her head towards my boxes of CD's.

"Yes, I believe I do. See you later, then." She turned to go out the room, but before she stepped out of the doorway, she hesitated, turning back to look at me.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I turned to her, confused. Her eyes looked full with understanding and sorrow. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I feel that you're going through a hard time. So I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I've gone through times too."

Veronica smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. It shocked me, again, how much she and Bella were alike. I nodded my head slowly. "Thanks. I'll try to take you up on that offer sometime."

She turned and walked away, and I turned back to my desolate room.

Sighing, I tried, unsuccessfully to clear my head of Bella, before returning to my music. I put Debussy on, and went back to organizing my CD's as the first notes of Clair De Lune drifted out of my stereo.

Bella POV

I could feel my senses becoming even sharper, due to the training I had begun with Damien.

Over the course of a few weeks, Damien had actually started cracking a smile instead of glaring at everyone the entire time. I wondered why, and when I questioned Kira about it, all she did was laugh.

_**Begin flashback**_

"_**Why don't you take a quick break now? We can resume our training later." Damien looked at me, slightly smiling. **_

_**I was shocked-he had never even smiled before, not even saying something remotely nice. I matched my tone with his, my emotions escaping from my slightly.**_

"_**Good idea. I need to speak with Kira quickly also." Damien looked at me again, nodding.**_

_**I turned to walk out of the training room quickly. My head was full of my thoughts about how Damien had been acting, so I didn't notice when I crashed into Kira. **_

"_**Geez, girl, slow down! What's the rush?" Her eyes were golden and filled with amusement. I smiled. Kira had adjusted perfectly well to becoming an animal drinker.**_

_**I shook my head slightly. "Nothing, it's just...Damien actually smiled today, and he was nice!" Kira's eyes bugged out, and her jaw dropped open.**_

"_**DAMIEN??" I nodded my head vigorously. Kira seemed to freeze for a moment, before glancing back at me and the training room a few times. She started chuckling, before she full out laughed.**_

"_**What?" Kira just kept laughing, until I used my telekinesis to slap her cloak across her face. She stopped, then glared at me. But she couldn't for long, and she grinned again.**_

"_**I think it's you, Bella. Damien's never acted that way-I think he likes you!" If I could be blushing, I would.**_

"_**Are you serious? No way!" I shook my head in disbelief. Kira rolled her eyes at me, patting my shoulder. "I'm just telling the truth, Bella. I seriously believe that that boy has something for you, I promise you that. Give him a chance." **_

_**I turned to go back towards the training room, my head spinning. Did Damien really like me? What about my feelings for him? I turned to look up at the ceiling. He was okay, a bit withdrawn, but he seemed nice. I knew that over time, we could become good friends. But I could never learn to love him-I could never have that kind of love for anyone except for Edward.**_

_**My thoughts disappeared as I locked them back inside my box, trapping it in the darkest corner of my mind as Damien walked into the room. **_

"_**Let's start." I cleared my mind of all emotions, and positioned myself to attack.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I counted my days here. Currently, I had been living in the Volturi Castle for about 2 months and 3 days. My training was shaping up, and Aro was impressed by it.

Damien and I had become close friends, talking and spending time with each other. I had learned to like him as a brother, and it was nice to have someone like that.

"Isabella, could I talk with you?" I turned around to see who was speaking to me, and I found Aro, his eyes glittering. I bowed my head slightly, indicating that he should start.

"I've seen how you have been training, and Damien tells me that you've been one of his best students. So I have a proposal for you." Aro stopped looking at me. I was feeling slightly confused, and shocked. Was I really that special?

"Yes, master?"

"I was wondering if you would like to train some of our members to be in a small, special guard. I had been wanting to create one apart from the main guard, and you seem to be the perfect candidate to lead them."

"I will be in charge of training them all?" I looked at Aro with disbelief.

"Yes, and you will be able to choose who will be in this special group. I suggest you make your choice wisely, because this is quite an honor. Whoever you choose will train with you, and I will be checking on your progress regularly."

"Please give me a day to consider this proposition-I will tell you tomorrow morning." I wondered what kind of mission we were going to be given, so I knew to be wary.

"Good. I will be awaiting your answer tomorrow. Have a good evening, Isabella." Aro gave a small wave, before turning and walking back towards the living room.

Retreating to my room, I curled up on my sofa again, remembering my precious memories.

I thought about the pros and cons of taking Aro's offer. If I had a place of power in the Volturi, it may make my stay here better. I would form close friendships, and I could forget about the Cullens easily. But on the bad side, what if I had to stay here forever? Never to see the light and experience freedom again?

Groaning, I flipped onto my stomach. If I were to choose, who would I choose? Kira, definitely. There were three other girls that I had talked with, and they were nice, and it was pleasant getting to know them.

Sophia has the ability to break through anything-force fields, steel, metal, you name it. She is a quiet girl, and she reminded me of myself. I always felt calm around her, and she never pushed anyone around. When I talked to her a few days ago, she mentioned that she wanted to switch over to animal drinking like Kira and myself, and I had volunteered to take her the next time when we were feeding.

Desha is a loyal person, always standing up for others. She is always happy, very robust, and honest. Because of her robust traits, she had the power to enlarge and shrink items to her will.

Ginger's personality is serious. She always got down to business, no fooling around. I guess I liked her so much because she always kept everyone on task, and never missed a beat. Also, she had a nasty temper if you made her mad, and she doesn't take lying well. She had the ability to tell if you were lying or telling the truth, and she could hypnotize people to see things her way.

_A small group of five…and we could always work together, becoming good friends, working on missions…_I was starting to like the idea, so I decided to give it a shot.

Pleased that I had solved my dilemma, I relaxed on my couch, waiting for the next day to come.

**Long chappie, right?**

**I hope you've enjoyed this, and please review! I really appreciate all your priceless input into this story, and it truly is nice reading what you think of my writings. **

**Until the next update, then!**

**BellaJ**


	4. Chapter 4 Girl Posse

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**In this chappie, Bella's little group is going to be developing, kay? I've gotten a lot of PMs and reviews asking if I'm going to have Edward and Veronica be together, same with Damien and Bella and the answer is hell no. Edward and Bella are destined to be together, and Veronica and Damien will just be good friends. Hopefully, this chapter will clear it up a little bit :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Four: Girl Posse

Bella POV

I walked into the throne room just as the sun started climbing into the sky. "Master?" Aro turned his head to look at me, his mouth turning up into a wide grin.

"Yes, Isabella?" I bowed my head respectfully before continuing.

"I've decided to accept your offer. I have thought about who I am going to choose, and I am prepared to start training them today." Aro's face brightened at my words, his face shining. "Good, good! Now tell me, who are the lucky few?"

"Myself, Kira, Desha, Sophia, and Ginger. I trust that five is an okay number?"

"Yes, it is perfectly fine! Just perfect!" He waved his hand towards the training room. "I will send them into the training room in a few moments. Why don't you go first to meet them."

"Yes, master, and thank you." I turned, pulling my cloak behind me towards the training room. Damien was inside, twirling something in his hand so fast it was blurring. I smiled.

"Hey Damien. How is your day?" Damien jerked his head up, not noticing me. He smiled, and laughed. "It's going well, thanks." The object in his hand didn't stop spinning. I pointed to it.

"What's that?" Damien didn't say anything, but a mischievous grin lit up on his face and he flung whatever it was. Acting on instinct, I jumped and avoided it by only a few inches. It shot into the wall, and I pulled it out. I examined it closely. It looked like a ninja star, but it was definitely sharper and more lethal.

"A ninja star?" I was confused, and I turned to look at Damien. "Close, but not exactly." He took it out of my hands, fiddling with it. "I've made a few minor adjustments. This," he held it up "is what I call a slayer star. It can pierce vampire skin." I looked at him, shocked.

"You made this?" He nodded. "I heard about Aro's offer to you, so I volunteered to make some weapons. Besides being a training master, I'm also good at creating weapons." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Bella…" Damien looked straight at me, his gaze turning serious. "Hm?" I looked back at him, shocked by the intensity in his eyes. He hesitated.

"Bella, I-"

"BELLA!" Suddenly, two vampires had pounced on me, tackling me from behind. I screamed, startled, before I found that it was Kira and Desha. Ginger and Sophia were standing off to the side, smiling.

"Omigosh, this is like totally awesome! I can't believe we are together, we have to come up with a really awesome name, so awesome that no one can doubt our awesomeness, and you're our leader!!" Desha rambled off, babbling in my ear.

I laughed, pushing them off me. "Desha, Kira, chill! First off, you were rude. Damien was telling me something. What is it, Damien?" I looked at Damien, and he looked uncomfortable. "It's nothing, I'll tell you later. He gave me a half smile, and tossed the slayer star to me. He pointed towards a small black case near the entrance to the room. "The stars in the bag won't pierce your skin, they are just for practice. I'm going to bring by more weapons for you guys to practice on later, okay?" I smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Damien. I truly appreciate it." He patted me on the back.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella."

He walked out of the room, and I gathered my friends around me. Desha and Ginger's eyes were slowly turning golden-They had volunteered to become animal drinkers along with Sophia and Kira. Upon request, Aro had given us red contacts to use when we went on missions.

"So…shall we talk first or train first?"

"Talk!" Desha and Kira yelled.

"Train." Said Sophia and Ginger.

I shook my heads. They were so predicable.

"We'll talk first. So, we need a name. Anyone have any ideas?" Ginger debated for a while, before opening her mouth.

"Listen to this-The Principessas!" I looked at her incredulously. "The princesses?" Desha nodded her head, agreeing with Ginger.

"Well, we're all girls, and we do live in the heart of vampire royalty. It would work perfectly!" I sighed. "Well, I guess so. I don't have any ideas myself, so the Principessas it is!"

We all cheered, and I laughed before I picked up the case filled with the fake slayer stars. I tossed a few to each of us, before I started lecturing them on how to use them.

It was fun training with all of them-it was definitely wonderful, laughing at each other and laughing at what we needed to better on. Desha was always the one that stood up for whoever I was cracking down on, Sophia was the mediator, and Ginger was the one that kept us from running off our schedule.

Throughout the day in different intervals, Damien would appear with a new weapon or tips. It was nice having Damien with us, and I found myself liking him more and more. He was like a brother to us, and I was glad that I had opened him up to everyone.

I also realized, with a jolt, that I hadn't even thought of Edward today, entirely.

I shook my head and turned back to look at my friends shooting the slayer stars. I smiled. I would reminisce in my own time. Right now, even stuck here, my life was pretty good.

The next days, we trained furiously. Aro had told us that something was going to be coming up, and we would need to be prepared. We were pushed to our limits, exceeding the normal expectations.

Little did I know, my world was going to be turned upside down, soon.

Edward POV

_**Edward, do you have it?-Emmett**_

I ran out from the bushes with the baseball in my hands, grinning wildly. Jasper groaned, cursing in his mind.

_**Dang it, Edward!-Jasper**_

All I did was laugh, tossing the ball back to Veronica. She grinned, giving me a thumbs up. Her pitching was one of the best I've ever seen-even Emmett missed it at times, with his strength.

Surprisingly, I was more at ease than I had been for the past century. I was smiling, laughing more, and I knew my family noticed it.

Partially, I think Veronica is the reason why. I had talked to her, and she was wonderful. She listened, just like Bella would whenever I would talk, and she seemed genuine. I truly did love her, in a sisterly way. She was always there for me, and I never had to be afraid of anything I would say.

_**Begin flashback**_

_**I knocked on Veronica's door quietly, trying to calm my nerves.**_

"_**The door's open, come on in." her voice drifted from her room, and I opened it quickly, shutting it quietly behind me. Veronica turned her head towards me, looking slightly shocked. **_

"_**Could I talk with you?" I asked, slightly nervous. I hadn't really opened up to anyone yet.**_

"_**Of course. Why don't you sit?" She patted the spot next to her on where she was sitting on her bed. I moved quickly over, sitting down besides her.**_

"_**Well…I just needed someone to talk to, to get my feelings off my chest." **_

"_**Go ahead."**_

_**I cleared my throat, swallowing. "It's like this. 150 years ago, I left the love of my life, Isabella Marie Swan. I left her because another vampire did something to her that made her lose all her memories of me and my family, and I couldn't take the pain. So that's why I left."**_

_**I sighed, glad I had it all out. Veronica patted my arm, smiling slightly. "Thanks for telling me-I know how hard it can be. But it does feel better when someone else knows, right?"**_

_**I smiled down at her, smiling. I gave her a quick hug, and went back towards the door to her room. Turning around, I saw that she was grinning.**_

"_**I'll see you later."**_

_**Closing the door quietly behind me, I turned and walked back to my room, flipping through my CD's.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"We have to stop, the storm will be passing a few minutes." We all groaned, but started heading back into the house. Veronica came besides me, smiling.

"Well, what did you think?" I laughed, looking at her. "It was a good game. You have a very nice pitch, by the way."

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet, muted. We let the others pass us into the house, walking slowly in.

Everyone was chatting and laughing when we got in, but a look of horror crossed Alice's face so quickly I couldn't even hear her thoughts or see what she saw.

"Alice?"

Alice looked directly at each one of us, her voice breaking.

"The Volturi. They will be coming soon."

Everyone gasped, and I saw a few of our eyes bug out.

Monique spoke up. "But how is that possible? The force field around our house is made so no one can find us."

Alice paused for a moment, her eyes searching.

"Then one of them must have a certain power to break it. All I can see is five members of the Volturi that belong to a special guard. All of them are female, and they have been training extensively. I can't see the outcome, however."

A deadly silence fell in the air.

"Alice, when are they coming?" Carlisle asked, his voice quiet.

Alice didn't look at any of us, only at Carlisle.

"Tommorow."

**Please review! I hope I have cleared up Veronica and Edward's relationship, but if you have any questions at all, feel free to PM me. Also, if any of you need someone to Beta your stories, feel free to ask-I'd be happy to help! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 Love Remains

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! A lot of you guys have been asking for a super long chappie, so here it is! I'm sorry it took me longer to post, but I wanted this one to be a nice, long chapter with Bella and Edward's reunion and things, okay?**

**:D Enjoy and review, please!**

Chapter Five: Love Remains

Bella POV

"Isabella, dear, please meet me in the throne room!" I heard Aro's voice echo off the walls in the corridor connecting the training room and the throne room.

Holding up a hand, I stopped the action before me. "Girls, I have to go see Aro quickly. Keep practicing, and listen to Damien or else you have me to answer to when I get back. UNDERSTAND?" I tried my hardest to look menacing, my gaze piercing, but I laughed at the last moment, ruining the effect.

I could never manage to be in a bad mood with all my girls-we loved each other so much like sisters that it was impossible for us to get mad at each other.

"Ay ay, mistress!" Kira shouted, flicking her hands in a salute. I laughed, before I tugged my cloak from the ground, re-fastening it around my neck.

Giving them a last smile, I walked into the tunnel leading up to the throne room. I knew that I couldn't be as carefree as I was with the Principessas, so I fixed my face into a stoic expression. _**Do not show any emotion. **_I remembered one of the first lessons Damien had taught me. I smiled.

I knew that Damien and I had a strong bond-we could tell each other whatever, and share our secrets. Sometimes, I feel that I truly love him. But whether it was the real thing or just a brotherly love, I didn't know. Even though I liked him to this extent, I was careful to keep my space between him.

_Don't forget Edward. You know how much you love him. _I shivered, his name sending spasms of pain through me. _Remember, Bella, he left you to protect you and himself. He is not selfish-Edward wants the best-for you. _I forced myself to grasp that concept, to understand.

Pictures of Edward flooded my mind again, and I knew that no matter what happened, I would always love him. What if I saw him again? I forced out a laugh. The possibilities were endless when you had all the time in the world. I just hoped that I would get one chance, even if it was only for a few moments, to talk to him, to feel his arms around me.

I was rapidly approaching the throne room right now, so I locked my emotions back in my box.

When I entered the throne room, I saw how everyone except Aro tensed. Jane was glaring at me, her ruby eyes narrowed. Caius and Felix were grimacing, their lips tight. I ignored them and continued until I was in front of Aro.

"You called for me, master?" Aro nodded vigorously. "Yes, Isabella, I have determined the first mission for you and the Principessas!" My hopes perked at the thought-not because I was willing to kill, but because I could do something other than staying in the castle all day long.

"Wonderful. What is the problem?" My voice was still a blank monotone, but I was sure that I had a spark in my eyes. "Your first task is slightly simple, because this is your first time. We have heard rumors of a largely expanding vegetarian coven somewhere near Wisconsin, so you are going to take the Principessas and report back to us the number of vampires there are. Make sure to remember the powers of all of the vampires-we will be willing to give an invitation out to some of the more talented ones." I nodded.

"What is their exact location?"

"We do not know. Their home is surrounded by some kind of force field, so it is hard for us to identify the vampires living there and their exact location. However, because you are unaffected by powers, and Sophia is able to break through them. We expect this to be easy for you." Jane's voice was cold, her tone unnerving. But I shook it off, not allowing it to frighten me.

"I understand. If that is all, I must get to planning with the Principessas. By tomorrow morning, we shall depart for our destination." I walked back towards the training room, not glancing back.

The five of us, plus Damien crowded around the small room in a secluded part of the castle. The orb was glowing bright, secured onto a small stone column. I took a deep breath, placing one of my hands on the orb. "You guys ready?" I turned to look at everyone around me, and in turn, they placed their hands also on the orb. Closing my eyes, I thought about our destination, and the black clouds billowed around us, engulfing us.

"Remember the plan, everyone." I slipped a pair of dark glasses over my eyes, concealing my red contacts. Everyone followed suite, slipping their own pairs over their eyes.

"Sophia, Desha, you guys bank from the right. Kira, Ginger, the left. Damien," I nodded at him, "you will be keeping surveillance. I will work on blocking the vampires powers out. Sophia, when you have broken through the force field, ask the leader to come. Do not fight unless they attack first, understand?"

Kira continued after me, sweeping her gaze over the rest of us. Kira was like my second in command, and I wouldn't have it any other way. "After we have asked the leader or leaders to step outside, Bella will come and we shall talk peacefully. I know usually with the rest of the Volturi its violence first, but we are not going to hurt anyone unless it is ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Understand?"

We all nodded, and Kira smiled. "Good. You may all leave, and remember-make me and us, the Principessas proud."

Sharing some last hugs, we sprinted away. I would stay with Damien for the time being. I was holding a slayer star in my hand, grasping it lightly. Desha would shrink it when Sophia had broken through the force field, and she would enlarge it when I should make my appearance to speak.

Damien and I ghosted silently through the small patch of woods surrounding the area. It was a comfortable silence, and I was glad because of the feeling that we didn't' need to even speak to be in sync.

While we traveled, I sent out walls to block out the powers that the vampires had to prevent any troubles from occurring. I could feel power emitting out of the house where they supposedly stayed, but I couldn't tell what powers they were.

Damien tapped me gently on the shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" I smiled-I was getting slightly tired from sending out the waves to block the other's powers. "Yes, I'm fine. Just getting slightly worn out from sending the blockage." I smelled a deer coming our way, so I turned in its direction, catching it quickly and filling my thirst. Almost instantly, I felt stronger and fuller.

When I was confident that all the powers had been repressed, Damien and I settled in a small patch of the woods. I kept the slayer star in my hand in case it changed size. I waited, using my hearing to hear if any trouble was near.

After a few moments passed, I felt the star moving. I looked down, and it had shrunk to the size of a quarter. I tapped Damien on the shoulder, holding it out to him. He nodded, and I stood up, creeping nearer to the house.

I felt the star enlarge until it was as big as my palm outstretched. "Go." Damien smiled at me, and gave me a small push towards the direction of the house.

I took in a deep breath, and the clouds of black mist swirled around me again.

Edward POV

All of a sudden the voices in my head stopped. My brows furrowed in confusion-it couldn't be possible for any of my family members to block me out completely.

"Alice! Can you get any visions?" I saw Alice freeze, but her eyes turned to horror. "No, I can't see anything. Why?"

I shook my head at her. "I don't know why, but my mind reading isn't working." Alice looked concerned. "Get the others-even though I can't see what's going to happen, I have a bad feeling. We need to get back to Monique and the others quickly."

I ran through to the clearing where everyone else was, and after quickly briefing them on the situation, we headed back to the house.

When we got there, I saw Veronica, Monique, and Nickolas in front of the house, along with four female vampires and a male vampire. As we walked closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"Only three vampires? I can't believe that Aro would call this a huge coven." One of the female vampires said. She had long, orange colored hair with brown highlights.

"No, we have another coven living with us, but they are out hunting currently." I heard Nickolas say. We were close to them, and Carlisle immediately went besides Nickolas.

"We are the Cullens. Nickolas and his coven are the Smiths. Is there a problem?" A girl with long, raven colored hair spoke up, her voice compromising. "Nothing big. Aro has asked us to check up on your covens because of your size. The Volturi does not want humans to take notice."

The six of us crowded around Carlisle, while Veronica and Monique stayed by Nickolas's side.

"Do you have a certain power to block other powers? I can't seem to use mine at the moment." Alice said, her small form bouncing slightly. The raven haired girl shook her head. "No, our mistress does. We are the Principessas, a special guard within the Volturi. Our leader will be here soon; we have sent for her. We do not wish for violence, only to speak."

Carlisle seemed to relax, and he and Nickolas glanced at each other. Another female, this time with short dirty blonde hair spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry. We've forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Sophia" she pointed to the raven haired girl, "she is Kira," Sophia turned to point at the orange haired girl, "that is Desha, and last but not least, is Ginger." I turned to look at the direction she was pointing and saw a girl with blue-violet hair. Their eye color was red, as was expected.

"I am Carlisle, these are my 'family' members Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Nickolas walked up to Sophia after Carlisle. "I am Nickolas, this is my mate Monique and Veronica."

"Pleasure."

Suddenly, our view was obscured by black mist, weaving through us. We all jumped in alarm, while the four female vampires of the Principessas bowed down slightly. "Our mistress has arrived."

"Hm. So you are the covens Aro has sent us to find." My head snapped up at the voice. It sounded so familiar, but different. It was cold, apathetic. Slowly, all of us stood up straighter to see the person forming out of the mist. She was walking slowly towards us, still covered by a dark cloak.

I nearly got a heart attack when I saw who it was. She shook out her long, brown hair, and opened her eyes.

"Greetings. I am Isabella, leader of the Principessas." The mist went away, and I saw the love of my life, my existence, the one who I had never imagined to see again. I felt everyone else stiffen besides me.

Bella. Bella and her cold, ruby eyes.

**What'd you think? :D it was a longer chapter, but a lot of you have been asking for it. **

**Oh, I'm putting up a poll on my profile soon-do you want Damien to be together with Veronica, or should I leave things the way they are? I want to give them a happy ending, but I'm not sure how….**

**Anyhow, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Seeing is Believing?

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm going to a stay away camp for a week next Sunday, so I'm busy packing and my internet is being really mean. My mom is threatening to throw it out the window if I keep using it the amount I am using it…**

**That said, I won't be updating any day next week, but I will be working on the story at camp, and I'll just need to type it up to update. **

**Everyone was yay for Veronica and Damien getting together, so that's what I'm going to do-I'm not going to focus too much on it in this chapter, but definitely sometime in the near future :D**

**A lot of people have been telling me to get the characters back in character, but I want to play a little more Ice Queen Bella until a few chapters later. I don't want Bella to accept Edward with open arms; he has to work for it. :D**

Chapter Six: Seeing is Believing?

Bella POV

Keeping my emotions in check, I looked at the man standing in front of me. He had blue/black hair, and topaz eyes. "Your name?" I inquired, sending my cold gaze towards him.

"Nickolas Smith. This is my mate, Monique, and our 'daughter' Veronica."

"Hm." I nodded at him, and when I turned to look at the person next to him, I felt my dead heart stop.

The Cullens.

Part of me expected them to be here-there weren't that many animal drinkers, and the Denali Clan were already stable up in Alaska. But then again, what were the chances?

I struggled to keep hold of the apparent shock that went through me-they thought that I didn't remember them, and that was what I was going to make them believe, unless I felt the urge to tell them.

Kira felt me stiffen, glancing out of the corner of her eye to look at me curiously. I moved my eyebrows, showing that nothing was wrong. She nodded slightly, turning back to focus her gaze on the ten vampires in front of us.

"And you?" I said, my voice colder and harsher than before. I wouldn't give them even a scrap of hope that I remembered them.

Carlisle certainly looked shocked, and the same expression matched everyone else's face. He, however, recovered quickly. "Carlisle Cullen. My mate, Esme, and our 'children', Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward."

I inwardly flinched when I heard his name, but it didn't show on my face. "Pleasure."

I motioned my hand so Kira, Sophia, Desha, and Ginger were all standing behind me. "Now, where can we talk?"

"In here." Nickolas turned and walked towards the house, Carlisle following after. Stepping into the large house, I was partially surprised at how much it resembled the Cullen's old house. Memories started flooding back into my mind, and it became tougher for me to restrain my emotions.

Tensing for a few seconds, the box where I hid all my emotions struggled to break, and in fury, I screamed out, irritated. When my mind caught up to what I had done, I locked away the box for good and turned to face the vampires around me.

Their faces were full of shock, definitely surprised by my quick outburst. I stared each of them down, not saying anything. Finally, when all of them averted their eyes, I cleared my throat and started speaking again.

"Aro has sent us here because of the large number of your coven. We are not going to use violence, but we would like to know the powers of each vampire in your coven, if they have any. We will extend an invitation to those whose powers are useful for the Volturi."

I glanced sideways at Damien, and I saw him looking sideways at Veronica. Was it love that I saw in his eyes?

Discreetly, I glanced out of my other eye at Veronica, and saw that her expression mirrored Damien's own expression. I smiled to myself-Damien had been alone too long. I was glad that he found someone.

I sat down on the couch, opposite everyone else. "Nickolas, do you have a power?" He nodded. "I can feel other vampires if they are within a certain area range, and I can tell what feeding habits they use."

I nodded. "What about you?" I looked towards Monique. "I can put up force fields around someone or something."

"I suspect that it was you who put the shield around your house, correct?" She nodded, and I glanced sideways at Sophia, and she smirked slightly.

"Veronica?"

"I don't really have a power, but somehow my luck is better than others." She was shy, I could tell, not meeting my gaze. I snapped my fingers, and using my telekinesis I tilted her chin up so she had to look at me. "Always have eye contact when you talk to others. It's rude if you don't." I released her, and she averted her gaze away again.

"Now, the Cullens. What powers do you have?" I turned to look at them, ignoring the stabbing of pain in my chest. I saw pain and sadness in their eyes also, but ignored it. They probably felt guilty after they saw what happened to me, they didn't care for me anymore.

"I have no powers, but I do have unlimited compassion. Esme also has no powers, but unlimited love." I rolled my eyes. "I said I asked for your powers, not your personalities." I responded, my voice apathetic. Rosalie scowled, and I glared right back at her.

"What the hell are you smirking at, bitch? Let me guess, you don't have any powers besides that little pretty face of yours." I smirked back at her, and Rosalie gasped, hissing. I kept my gaze even, and she didn't speak up. "Just what I thought. Well, what about you?" I shifted my eyes over to Emmett. "More strength than usual vampires." He mumbled. I let that one pass. Emmett had been kind to me before.

Alice and Jasper were huddled together on the other side of the couch, whispering quickly. I snapped at them. "You two. Your powers, please." They didn't respond. "Quickly, I really don't want to stay here for longer than I have to."

"Um, I see the future, and Jasper can control and feel other's emotions." Alice's voice was quiet, scared. I don't think I've ever heard her like that. I smiled. I was glad that I was able to have this effect on her now.

I braced myself before turning to look at the most beautiful person in the room. Edward was staring at me, pain and sadness plainly evident in his topaz eyes. His mouth was in a tight line, no hint of a smile anywhere.

"Edward Cullen. Your power, please." My voice nearly shook with the pressure I was putting on to make it come out hard and cold. "I'm a mind reader." I nodded curtly at him, and I saw his eyes drop in defeat.

"We will converse with Aro and be back tomorrow." Pulling my cloak around me and giving them another cold glance, I stepped towards the door. Turning back, I said, "Good day, Smiths, Cullens."

Then I turned back and with the Principessas following me, we were shrouded in another gust of black mist, and we disappeared out of sight from the others.

My heart broke, slowly, realizing that I had just turned my back on the love of my life, and my family.

**Review, please! I want to know if you want Bella to stay in Wisconsin to get things sorted out, or have Edward travel to Volterra to get her. I will be putting up a poll soon, so please go to my profile to vote! I really appreciate all your views! EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**

**P.S. I will be going to camp next week, so I will not be updating for a while. I will continue working on the story, so when I do start updating, expect a lot of long chapters to come out in a short amount of time! YAY :D I hope I can make it up to you that way. ******


	7. Chapter 7 Invitations

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Well, I'm back from my camp vacation, and ready to start writing again! The sad thing is, the next 3 weeks I will also be going to day camps, so I won't have a lot of time to work on my stories during the day. I apologize, and I hope to make it up by this longer chapter.**

**Everyone wanted Edward to play hero, so I'm starting to develop the plot from when he goes to Volterra to save Bella. If you have any questions, or any suggestions at all about how I should do it, please do not hesitate to send me a PM or review. **

**Enjoy, and thanks!**

**:D BellaJ**

Chapter Seven: Invitations

Edward POV

"That wasn't Bella…Was it?" Alice's voice, terrified and shrill drifted over to where I was sitting on the couch. "I can't believe it…" Emmett's tone was slightly wavering, a rare thing for him to do.

I covered my face with my hands, leaning forward on my knees. My mental picture of Bella flashed through my mind again and again. I saw her cold, hard face, and the ruby red eyes that came with it. My mind couldn't seem to grasp that my darling, innocent Bella was a human drinker-it just didn't make sense. I felt my heart separate at the crack which had formed inside. No, she wasn't my Bella anymore, she was Bella Volturi. Hearing those words in my mind never hurt me more than anything else in the world, and I felt lost, trapped in the own workings of my mind.

_**I really can't believe it…How could she have joined the Volturi? Stupid bitch. I knew she was never part of our family from the beginning, if only Edward had sucked her dry all those years ago.-Rosalie**_

I let out a growl, directed towards Rosalie. She didn't say anything, but glared at me, menacing. I scowled, fighting the urge to throw something. Instead, I reached up with my fingers and pinched the bridge of my nose tightly to contain the little self control I had left.

I replayed the meeting back in my mind, this time studying Bella's face closer. I noticed how sometimes she would let down her guard slightly, pain burning in her red eyes. But as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared and her eyes emptied of all emotions.

Flinching slightly at the image, I remembered what Bella had told me back when she was still human.

_**Begin Flashback**_

_**Bella was lying in the meadow, her face peaceful, but still concentrated, as if she was thinking hard about something. Sighing, I leaned in closer to her. Her heartbeat quickened instinctively, and I smiled to myself.**_

"_**Bella, what are you thinking about?" I asked her, making sure my cool breath fanned across her face. Her chocolate eyes slightly glazed over, making them look like they had a glossy look to them. **_

_**When she didn't respond, I shook her shoulder slightly, laughing quietly. "Bella, breathe."**_

_**She took a deep breath of air, attempting to glare at me. "Edward, you know what happens when you do that to me! It truly gets annoying at times!" **_

_**Huffing, she shifted slightly so she wasn't looking at my eyes and pouted, folding her slender arms across her chest. Softly, slowly, I steered her so she was looking at me again, attempting to "dazzle" her with my tawny eyes. **_

"_**Bella, love…what were you thinking about?" Her breathing caught in her throat, and a faint blush started to rise in her cheeks. "Nothing, nothing at all!" She spluttered out, her face becoming more red. **_

"_**You are a terrible liar. Why must you always edit your thoughts? It's at times like this when I truly wish I could hear your mind, your thoughts." I ran my fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes, smiling slightly. We were quiet for a few moments, before her eyes opened again and she looked at me, making me swim in the depths of her beautiful, doe-like eyes. **_

"_**Do you want me to explain why I like it because you can't read my mind?" she peered curiously at me, a small smile on her lips. I kissed her quickly, running my hands over her cheek. **_

"_**Please, do enlighten me." I propped myself up on my elbows, smiling crookedly down on her. Her hands entwined with mine as I waited for her to begin.**_

"_**Minds are a private place for everyone, somewhere where no one, well, in the human sense, can get into." She looked out of the corner of her eyes, gauging my reaction. I nodded my head, signaling for her to go on.**_

"_**Somehow, it's easier to be myself with you when I know that you can't hear what I'm thinking. It makes me slightly less self-conscious of myself." **_

"_**You might not think much of it, Edward, but truly, our minds are complicated. We can sense many different emotions, and we're able to comprehend many complex situations and feelings."**_

_**She held one of my hands in both of hers, her small hands smoothing over my fingers and palm. I held her hands up to my face, kissing them gently. She smiled back at me, her eyes warmer. "It's also easier for me to lock my emotions in. Whenever I don't want to feel anything, I just lock it up in a tiny, black box in the corner of my mind, and it doesn't show on my face. Everyone has one, but it's size and usefulness differs, ranging from person to person."**_

_**End Flashback**_

My head snapped up from the memory. The little black box. It made sense now, how she had kept her emotions stored away. How she appeared cold and curt, but the pain escaped several times, flickering across her face before she had stored it back into the box in her mind.

Exactly 150 years ago, I had left Bella in an attempt to snap her memory back into focus. I had known it was cruel, using such a horrid memory to break her out of her trance. When none other memories had worked, everyone suggested trying a tragic experience to shake her out of her current mindset.

Was it possible, that it had worked?

I had gone back a week later to check up on her, looking carefully through the windows of the house.

_**Begin Flashback**_

_**I ran like a ghost, winding through the unseen paths in the thick, forested woods. Jumping lightly, like a cat, I looked inside the house from the window. The place looked clean, untouched, like there was no trace of anyone living or staying. **_

_**I repeated the same process, climbing all 4 stories of the house to look through the windows, searching for any trace of the Bella I knew and loved. My heart broke slowly as I went from window to window, seeing no trace of the angel that lived here.**_

_**Bella's scent was faint, about a few days old. She must have left…**_

_**With an aching heart, I turned and ran, away from the house which haunted me with memories.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I had always thought that she had moved, or gone somewhere else in the country, if she was still on the same continent. What if, that week when I had came to check up on her, she was still living there, but had gone on a hunting trip?

I cursed myself at my stupidity. I should have gone back more often, not just giving up after that one time.

If Bella's memories did clear up and she remembered, I could only imagine the pain that she feels. It tore at my conscience, realizing that she must have thought that this time, I was leaving her again. Not to try to regain her memories, but actually leaving, like that first time so many years ago.

"Edward?"

I jumped; I was so caught up in my epiphany that I didn't notice that Alice was talking to me.

"Yes, Alice?"

She came around the couch and sat next to me.

_**You should probably see this.-Alice**_

I nodded, and Alice's eyes glazed over as she recounted her vision.

_**Vision:**_

_**There was news of danger in Volterra, and I saw myself racing to get to Italy. **_

_**When I got there, there was fighting going on in the streets, lifeless bodies everywhere. I saw the Principessas, fighting ghostly but solid figures. Bella was no where to be seen, but I ran around the place, searching for any trace of her.**_

_**Finally, I came upon a vampire, his eyes black and cold, and he was obviously the leader. He attacked me, but someone crashed into me sideways, knocking me out of the way of the attacker. Their figure was blurred; I couldn't see who it was. He or she stepped in front of me, protecting me from harm.**_

_**The leader growled, holding a steel rod with a sharpened point in front of himself, attempting to drive it into me. I braced myself for the impact, locking my muscles down. **_

_**The other figure saw this, and sprang in front of me, the rod driving into his or her body. The other vampire laughed and fled, while I kneeled over the one that had fallen right in front of me. **_

_**I saw myself sobbing, trying to get the rod out, to no avail. The blurred figure spoke to me, before they closed their eyes, dead.**_

_**End Vision**_

"Alice, who do you think that blurred figure is?" Alice looked me straight in the eyes, pain and sadness showing in her golden gaze.

"Bella."

The doorbell rang, and everyone turned to look towards the direction of the door. Carlisle stepped forward to answer it, and in walked Bella with the other 5 vampires behind her.

"We are back. There are things we must discuss."

Bella POV

I grimaced as I turned to step inside the house again. I really didn't want to stay here any longer; seeing Edward was taking its toll on me. It was extremely hard for me to hide my emotions from them; part of me wanted to scream in joy that they were back, part of me was sad at seeing them again, and part of me was in pain, seeing the people that had and could hurt me the most.

I wasn't prepared for the sight before me. All their eyes were fixed on me, confusion and pain mixing together. But what shocked me the most was Edward; I could see understanding in his eyes, and I panicked, _what if he knew my secret?_

If he did know, he didn't show it. He was quiet, his mouth in a tight line, not saying, not giving away anything.

"I have talked with Aro. He has asked me to extend an invitation to you all who have powers. He urges Edward and Alice to join, exceptionally."

Staring them down, I saw all of them fidget uncomfortably. I tapped my fingers on my arm. "Well?"

It was Nickolas who spoke up, along with Carlisle. "We do not wish to join, any of us. We would like to live our lives in peace here without any inference of the Volturi." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Oh, are you two the entire clan? Why don't you let the others speak up for themselves? Or are the too scared, hiding behind you two?"

Smirking, I pushed them away and faced the others. "Join or not join. Tell me, quickly. I have no time to waste."

"No."

"Never."

"No way."

"I refuse."

No's erupted from all over the room, and I turned to leave when I heard Rosalie's voice shriek over all the others.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You barge into our lives like this, acting like a total bitch, demanding us to speak and being the rudest person on the planet! I don't care if you're the leader of the Volturi, you have no right to have treated us like this!" She sneered at me, stepping closer, her eyes flashing anger.

"Why don't you just go run back to Aro and stay there? You have no use if you've chosen to live down to their level."

My irrational side took over as I comprehended her words. Didn't she understand the pain that I had gone through when they left? Had she ever felt the emptiness that took over you when the most important people of your life desert you, leaving you alone to pick up the pieces? I growled in anger and frustration as I fixed my gaze on her, stalking over to her until I was right in front of her face. I saw a trace of fear in her eyes, but it was diminished quickly.

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her above the ground. I used my telekinesis to push everyone away from her, so they couldn't reach her.

"Listen, you little pretty princess. Not everyone's lives are as easy as yours is. Do you know what it feels like to be all alone? To never find someone who you want to be with? Do you know what the pain feels like, when you feel empty and alone?"

I grasped her collar harder, pressing her into the wall. "Let me tell you one thing. You're taking all that you have for granted. One day, it might be ripped away from you, never to be returned again. Can you honestly say that you know what it feels like?" I slammed her against the wall, creating a dent in the scaffolding.

"Shut up. Unless you know what it feels like, turning dark and cold because of what has happened in your past, letting go of all your emotions, never being able to trust anyone fully, you have no right to speak that way to me, to tell me what to do."

I dropped her and released the barriers I had put up pushing against the others. Emmett rushed forward to Rosalie, picking her up gently bridal-style.

"I will be leaving. But if we hear of anything going on with the humans, we will be back. And do not expect us to treat you as we have done this time."

I looked at my former family again, and choking back the tears that I could not shed, I whipped my cloak around me, disappearing into the gust of black mist again.

My unbeating heart slowly cracked, trailing the pieces behind me.

**Please review, and I need some help on developing the plot to bring Edward to Volterra. Send or PM me any suggestions, and for those of you who voted on Veronica and Damien being a couple, I have not forgotten-you will be seeing that in the near future.**

**Have a nice summer, and bye for now! Until the next update,**

**BellaJ :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Return To Volterra

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Hi again, everyone! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten for chapter seven, I've feel so happy reading them!**

**All my thanks go to kaosgurl100 who has submitted the idea that I will be using for Edward's heroic role in this part of the story :D Thank you so much, it's greatly appreciated!**

**And now, prepare yourselves: Chapter Eight! Actually, this is sort of a filler chapter, I was really tired today, so I didn't really want to move on with the real plot. Sorry!**

Chapter Eight: Return to Volterra

Bella POV

Each day passed without much going on-it was always the same; training heavily every day, hunting, and having to listen to Aro congratulating me on my brilliant first mission.

In a futile effort to forget about Edward, I threw myself into training. I pushed myself to my limits, having to hunt more and more often due to my efforts that left me weak after only a few days. Kira and the others became concerned, never leaving my side for long in case I did something irrational. She knew that something was up, but she also knew that I wasn't in the mood to speak about it.

_**Begin Flashback:**_

"_**Bella…"**_

_**I looked up to see Kira hesitating in the doorway of my room. Using my head, I gestured her over to my bed. "What is it?" **_

_**She quickly sat down next to me, grasping one of my hands in both of hers. "Listen, Bella, I know something's up. I can see it in your eyes, and you don't seem like the regular Bella I knew. Please, tell me, what's going on?"**_

_**Kira was pleading with me, her golden eyes troubled. I shook my head. I didn't want to burden her with my troubles, it would be unfair to her and the rest of the Principessas. **_

"_**Kira, thank you for caring, but I really can't talk about it right now." I sighed, twining my fingers together.**_

"_**I have been hurt in my past…That's why I've been always afraid of trusting people. I feel like I'm not destined for love from anyone…" I looked up at the ceiling of my room. **_

_**Kira was silent for a moment before she hugged me. "Bella, don't ever say that. I know that no matter what happened before, or where we are now, everything will work out. We have all of eternity, and I truly believe that there is another piece of yourself, waiting, out there for you. If fate has destined it, then it must be true, no matter how long it takes."**_

_**I smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Kira. By the way, I've seen how you look at Nate…" Grinning, I laughed as she ducked her head, embarrassed. "I saw how you two look at each other. Tell him how you feel." **_

"_**Do you really think I should?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yes, I really do."**_

_**End Flashback**_

I paced in the hallways, distracted with my thoughts. I heard quiet laughter and whispering going on farther along. Tiptoeing quietly, I snuck up on whoever it was. My heart warmed slightly when I saw Kira talking with Nate, their hands entwined and heads leaned towards each other. At least someone should get their happy ending.

Turning to walk away, I slumped down in the hallway, my back and my head pressed against the cool stone wall. I took a few deep, unneeded breathes to calm myself. I couldn't deny it any further-I missed _him. _I missed the feeling of love. Seeing it before my eyes had turned my aching heart into a full out throbbing pain.

Closing my eyes, I saw Edward before my eyes. His eyes were dark, with pain and sorrow. He seemed to be completely numb, not feeling everything. The way he looked like when I had spoke so coldly, so cruelly to him broke my heart.

The Edward I had known had bright, colored, topaz eyes. They were filled with happiness and joy, always sparkling as he looked at me. I could see a glance of protectiveness whenever we were in danger, and pain when I was hurt. But he was so beautiful, and he had loved me so much.

But when he had looked at me when I was in Wisconsin…

Was there love?

I found it hard to comprehend. If he loved me so much, then why would he leave me? Leave me all alone, facing the world with no one by my side? When he had left me, it reminded me so much of the first time he had left. The darkest memory I would ever have.

_Memory. _I gasped.

Did Edward leave me because he wanted to try and clear up my memory? We had tried everything we could, but it never worked.

Thinking back to that day, I remembered how I had felt after Edward left, my mind's barrier shattering and all of my memories rushed in, clear as crystal. I remembered the sadness and remorse I had seen in his eyes as he stared at me, trying to hide it up with a blank look.

The pain in my heart slowly subsided as my head cleared and my heart slowly patched itself up.

Edward loves me. He still does. There was a huge possibility that he only left to help me regain my memory. But does he want me back? Even after how I had treated him? I winced, thinking back to how I was towards him in Wisconsin. I slammed my head repeatedly on the wall, cursing silently towards myself.

Hunched over, I put my head in my hands. There was absolutely no way he would want to take me back now. After all that I had done to him, and my eyes. He thinks that I've become a human drinker.

Invisible tears roll down my cheeks as I sit there, not even bothering to count how long I have been sitting in the same exact spot. Someone taps on my shoulder, and I look up. Sophie is looking down on me, quiet concern showing on her face.

"Bella, are you alright? You've been sitting there for a few hours." I shake my head, trying to make something of a smile appear on my face. Pulling myself up, I shake out my cloak and turn to face her. "I'm fine. Just thinking, nothing much."

She nods and leaves, walking down the cold hallway towards the direction of her room. Quietly, I retreat back to my own quarters, shutting the door quietly behind me.

It often saddened me how my room didn't have any windows. But what use were they when you lived underneath a city? I missed seeing the bright stars outside my window, it helped you believe that somewhere, out there, there was a huge world, just waiting for you to learn and visit. Quietly, I sneaked up around the guards that were lining the corridors and stepped outside of the lobby into the night.

I stayed in a dark corner, trying not to attract attention to myself. I smiled as I saw the familiar view of the sky. The stars twinkled and glittered, in their regular constellations. I named them all in my head, calming down as I went through the list.

My mind wandered as the minutes passed. I thought about how the past century had been, my friendship with the Principessas, and about Edward. Truly, I didn't have any clue what was going to happen, and if it would all work out. But I knew that we had an eternity, and I was willing to wait.

As I walked back into the lobby and down underneath Volterra, Ginger ran up to me, fear in her eyes. She was frozen in front of me, shivering. Startled, I shook her shoulder, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Ginger? Ginger! What happened?" She was silent for a few moments until she finally opened her mouth.

"It's bad, Bella. Aro says that there is an army coming, and they are determined to wipe us all out." Without another word, I sidestepped her and walked quickly towards the throne room, ready for battle.

**Please review! I'm really excited to hear what you'll be thinking about this chapter. Oh, by the way, in thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter, here is a short preview of chapter nine!**

_Carlisle hung up the phone and looked at us, shock and fear in his eyes. I was taken aback-I had never seen him so shaken. He was always so calm, so composed._

_**This cannot be good. The Volturi has no chance against them.**_

"_Carlisle? What happened? What did they say?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. _

_He turned to look at me, sadly. _

"_Peter's back. He's brought an army of vampires to destroy the Volturi and kidnap Bella. There's too many for the Volturi to fight and win, so Aro has been calling for help." _

_My breath caught in my throat. I could not lose my angel again._

**Hope you enjoyed that small blurb, and sorry for this long AN. Just one more thing. I'm planning to start a new story, because I've been getting some good inspiration. I have three choices below, so please tell me in a review or PM which I should choose to work on. Thanks!**

**Choice 1- All Human. Bella is a lonely girl, while her friends have already met their significant others. When her friends Alice and Rosalie get her to go to camp for the summer, will it all change when she meets the mysterious stranger with the auburn hair and striking green eyes?**

**Choice 2-Bella human, Cullens are vampires. On a vacation trip to ancient ruins in Italy, the Cullen's personalities switch. Edward is perky, Emmett is serious, Carlisle is moody, Esme is vain, Rosalie is kind and loving, and Alice is calm. All part of a mysterious curse, Bella has to break the curse and bring back the family she had known. But can she do it before time runs out?**

**Choice 3-Bella human, Cullens are vampires. 9 year old Bella starts violin, taught by the gorgeous Edward Cullen. When Edward and his family moves after 3 years, he never expects to see Bella again, knowing that he has already fallen for her. When they meet 5 years later at a concert, will Bella discover his secret? Will they ever end up together?**

**Thanks, I will be setting up a poll soon. Until the next update,**

**BellaJ :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Peter's Return

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Hey, BellaJ here. Thank you so much for all the reviews for chapter eight, I definitely enjoyed reading them!**

**As for the 3 choices for my new story, please go to my profile and VOTE IN THE POLL. I will be checking it on Saturday, and whatever results show up that day is what I'll go with. So remember, EVERY VOTE COUNTS! Thanks, and please head over soon to vote!**

**Chapter Nine: The Cullens and Smiths hear about the war, what will they do? **

Chapter Nine: Peter's Return

Edward POV

The phone in the kitchen rang, startling all of us from our own thoughts. Everyone was still tensed from Bella's visit, frowning and deep in thought.

I saw Nickolas nod to Carlisle, gesturing for him to answer the phone. Carlisle picked the phone up, surprise and shock flying across his face.

_**The Volturi? What could they need? Bella was only here a few days ago…**_

He spoke quickly and mutely into the phone; even with my vampire hearing I couldn't make out what he was saying. He was frowning, and his expression was laced with worry.

Minutes passed, none of us saying anything. Carlisle sighed.

He hung up the phone and looked at us, fear in his eyes. I was taken aback-I had never seen him so shaken. He was always so calm, so composed.

_**This cannot be good. The Volturi has no chance against them.**_

"Carlisle? What happened? What did they say?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

He turned to look at me, sadly.

"Peter's back. He's brought an army of vampires to destroy the Volturi and kidnap Bella. There's too many for the Volturi to fight and win, so Aro has been calling for help."

My breath caught in my throat. I could not lose my angel again. I stood up so quickly that I knocked the couch over in my haste to run, to go and protect Bella. My mind was swimming, going off in a million directions.

_**Edward, calm down! We aren't going to get anywhere if you act like this! I know you are worried about Bella, but we will find some way to help her!-Alice**_

I shook my head, not willing to listen to her. Didn't she understand that I had to get there NOW? I was about ready to sprint for the door again, until Emmett and Jasper moved forward, holding me back.

I growled at them, my anger rising and my temper flaring. Contemplating fighting, I was about to turn and punch them until Carlisle raised his voice.

"We will go help the Volturi, but we will not leave until we have figured out a plan. Everyone, sit down and listen."

Jasper washed my body with a few waves of calm, and begrudgingly, I picked the couch back up and sat, my head in my hands, not feeling anything.

"From what Aro has told me, Peter will be arriving with approximately over 100 human drinking vampires. He has them locked underground somewhere in the world, and he isn't revealing where. Demetri has already sensed him through his mind, knowing that he is close, only a few days away." He paused as he gauged our reactions. Our faces were masked with fear and sadness, each ranging in level from one to the next, the worst being Esme's, and the least belonging to Rosalie's.

Their minds were practically screaming the same thing. _**Why did Peter have to come back?**_

_**Over 100 vampires? Even with the help of everyone plus the Volturi, we'd have a slim chance of winning!-Nickolas**_

Nickolas was right. The chances were slim. There was no way that we could win, without losing people in the process.

As I looked around the room, I felt my venom run cold at the thought of possibly never seeing some of my family members again. Cheerful Alice, calm Jasper, boisterous Emmett, tenacious Rose, loving Esme, peaceful Carlisle, kind Nicolas, bright Monique, and sweet Veronica.

Bella. All I wanted was to be able to see her in my arms, to make sure that she was safe, to protect her from all the harm in the world.

Running up to my room, I slammed my fist against my shelf of CD's, knocking a few to the floor. They cracked, but I could care less. I wasn't there for Bella when she needed me the most, and the knowledge of it broke me in half.

I knew everyone was still downstairs, so carefully, I removed my window and jumped down, running from sight, running towards Volterra, to protect my precious, lovely, Bella.

Bella POV

"What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?!" Those were the first words I very nearly shouted as I stepped into the dimmed light in the throne room. Aro was sitting, with Marcus, Demetri, Caius, and Jane surrounding him. Various other vampires were standing in the opening of the other corridors and hallways, whispering softly.

Jane turned to glare at me, her teeth bared. "It's your fault!" My temper flared as those words left her mouth. How dare she blame everything on me? I didn't even know what the hell was going on here!

Aro placed a hand on Jane's shoulder to calm her. "Bella, dear, do you know of a vampire named Peter?" I froze, my mind ceasing to work.

Finally, my brain kicked itself and I responded, my voice carefully flat and emotionless. "Yes, I do."

An eerie silence followed.

"Bella, he is coming along with 100 more vampires to fight. He wants to kidnap you and force you to become his queen. Now, we have called and contacted as many others as we could, hopefully finding some allies and other forces. We are preparing for the battle, so you and Damien are now in charge of training everyone for the war."

Jane sneered at me, scowling. "Why should we fight because of her? If we just give her to him, then he'll leave us all alone! Why should we all suffer just because of her?" I knew that she felt a horrid distaste for me-she had always been used to being Aro's favorite, before I had arrived.

"Jane, darling, Bella is an important part of us. She is strong, and we will fight for her. What if it was you who were in this situation instead?" Jane's eyes burned with defiance, but she closed her mouth and bowed her head respectfully at Aro.

"Everyone. Line up, NOW!" I barked, and all the vampires quickly moved in a line behind me. Damien came to my side and we lead everyone down into the training room.

"Pair off, everyone! Mock fights, do not seriously injure anyone-we must be as strong as we can possibly be for the battle soon." Damien pointed out, and soon we were surrounded by a whirlwind of activity.

Damien turned to me, beckoning with his head to a fight. I nodded, throwing off my cloak as he did the same.

We threw a few punches at each other, but I noticed that Damien's mind wasn't on the fight. They were distant, and he had not blocked most of the hits. Finally, I dropped my arms to my sides, annoyed. "Damien, what's wrong?"

Damien stopped and looked me in the eye, pain in his gaze.

"Bella, I think I'm in love. With Veronica."

I smiled. I had known ever since they first looked at each other back in Wisconsin-it was exactly how Edward had looked at me before. Finding the situation slightly funny, I laughed lightly. Damien looked shocked now, backing away slightly.

"Geez, Damien, chill! I already knew that. You should have seen the way you were looking at her back in Wisconsin. Now, I understand what it feels like-I've been in love before." I patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"As much as I want you two to be together, you must understand that the war is your top priority right now. I promise that after, I will help you and Veronica be together. Alright?"

He smiled, I could tell he was a lot happier.

We tensed, and jumped back into our fight.

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter-I know, it was sort of a little filler, but we did start to move ahead more. Edward will probably be rejoining us in the next chappie, yay!**

**Please remember to go to my profile and vote on my new story poll-I will be checking it tomorrow, and I will start the first chapter tomorrow night or Sunday. Thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Returning To You

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Sorry about not updating until now-I had extremely bad writers block. Hopefully, this chapter will make it up to you :D**

Chapter Ten: Returning To You

Edward POV

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the arm rest of the seat in the plane. Only a few more hours left, but I was already quivering with anticipation.

Alice had said that the fighting would begin soon, but she didn't say when. I was worried that by the time I got there, I would have been too late.

"Excuse me, sir, but could I help you with anything?" A nasally voice drifted from my left. I kept my gaze on the seat before me.

"No thank you." I said curtly, not even turning to address the stewardess. Her thoughts were already as vile as they could be, and I had to refrain from shuddering.

Upset, she huffed and turned away. I didn't care though. Nothing was on my mind but finding Bella safe and sound.

* * *

I jumped into a nearby car from the airport and sped away, towards the center, towards Volterra. When I finally got in through the gate, I planned to go down underground, but two pairs of arms held me back: Emmett and Jasper.

"You aren't going there alone, Edward."

"LET. ME. GO!" I roared, trying to fling off their arms. They held me steady, pulling me back into the car. I flailed, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Jasper and Emmett shoved me in the car, Emmett staying in the back to restrain me. Jasper drove, fishtailing around and heading towards the hotel.

"I told you to let me go! I need to make sure that Bella is safe!"

"Edward, you're insane. She's a human drinker now, and she's part of the Volturi. She doesn't even remember who you are."

I stayed silent the whole ride back from them, with Jasper sending waves of calm out to me every 5 seconds and Emmett ranting on and on in his head. I didn't even bother to decipher what he was thinking. All I was doing was trying to create a plan that would allow me to escape to Bella so I could see her, to make sure she was okay.

But she remembers me. I know she does.

I was planning to bolt as soon as Jasper stopped the car, but Emmett must have figured that I would, since he waited until both him and Jasper had a firm grip on me before stepping out of the car.

I allowed them to tow me into the hotel and up to their room, knowing that I couldn't make a ruckus with the humans around. However, once I stepped into the room, it was a different matter.

I forcefully slammed the door behind me, leaving it rocking dangerously on it's hinges.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY YOU'VE BROUGHT ME HERE? I NEED TO MAKE SURE BELLA IS OKAY!" I roared at them. They all cowered slightly, flinching.

"Edward. We haven't even made a plan yet about how we're going to help the Volturi. You going by yourself and getting yourself killed is not going to help protect Bella."

My hands were balled up in fists now, and my entire body was quivering with anger.

I was about to open my mouth to argue again, but a loud, piercing scream echoed through the building.

Peter was here.

Bella POV

It was total chaos in the throne room. We had received a tip from Peter that he and his army were going to be arriving soon, very soon, and he would prevent the attack if I gave myself up and became his queen, in other words, his mate. In response, I had said "Hell no" and it made him even more aggravated. Basically, we were walking on eggshells now-we had to be careful, any moment now, any second now, he could attack.

All the vampires were running all over the place, not sure of what to expect or what to do. In the midst of it all, we had gotten more information on Peter and his army.

Totally, there were about 1000 vampires, some newborn and some old. There were about only 50 vampires in the Volturi, and we were expecting reinforcements to be arriving soon. However, we hadn't had time to call each and everyone one of them again to alert them that Peter would be arriving soon, so all we could do was hope that they could arrive soon.

I had known that this wasn't good. We only had 2 days for everyone to train, and not even half of them knew the new training techniques we taught them well enough yet.

Completely aggravated, I roared, "EVERYONE GET THEIR ASSES DOWN TO THE THRONE ROOM! NOW!" My voice rang out through the entire underground cavern, and I knew that they could hear me.

Five seconds later, they all appeared in the living room, terrified.

I walked into the middle of the room, seething. "Listen up. Peter and his army is going to come, and he has 1000 vampires with him, some newborn, some old." I made sure to glare at all of them before continuing on.

"There is only one way we can defeat them with the minuscule number we have right now. Form groups of five, now!"

The room blurred as everyone raced around, forming into their separate groups. "For those of you who know math, that means every group has to take out exactly 100 vampires." There was a collective gasp, but I ignored it, continuing on.

"Damien, get the slayer weapons." Damien reappeared with boxes and crates full of weapons, and I lined them up before me with my telekinesis. "Everyone, take one from each separate box and listen up. This will be the only time I will instruct you on the use of these weapons, so listen up and remember it well. Or else get yourself slaughtered. Do I make myself clear?"

The whole group winced, but nodded. I flicked my hand to get them to move, and when everyone was through, I smashed the boxes into bits and threw them into a pile in the corner of the room.

I picked up a bag near my feet. They were filled with the same weapons, but I had altered them to make them stronger, more lethal.

I pulled out the first things my hands touched. I smiled as I caught a glimpse of them-my trusty hand daggers.

I held it high up for everyone to see, explaining how they should use these for close contact fighting only, because of their size. They were made to attack the limbs such as the arms and legs of the opponent.

Next, came a spear-like weapon. It was used for piercing the opponent's chest.

The slayer stars, of course, were used for hitting opponents long distance.

Then, my personal favorite-The scythe. It was long and curved, and if it was used correctly, it could slice off a vampire's head with one quick swipe.

Most of the group were dumbfounded by how these weapons could pierce vampire flesh, but I had to owe all of that up to Damien.

After Damien had confessed to me his feelings about Veronica, we spent more time together as I helped explain to him why it felt like love. I had guided him patiently through his whole thought process, and I found myself digging up more memories of Edward during the time as I helped Damien. I truly felt happy for the both of them, and I had promised that I would speak to Aro about letting him visit her after the whole 'Peter' mess was over with.

I was about to tell them to line up, but someone clapping and the collective snarls and growls in the room made me turn around.

Peter was standing there, surrounded by his army. He was clapping his hands slowly, with a smirk on his face.

"So, Isabella. We meet again."

Holding up his hand, his army started marching forward. I kept my arm at my side, a signal telling the Volturi not to attack yet.

"Peter." I addressed him coldly.

"I hope you've decided to take up my offer?"

"No means no, Peter. I would die before I would agree to be your mate."

He laughed, forcibly. "I'm sorry to hear you say that. But...Prepare to be defeated, Isabella. Prepare to die."

I bared my teeth and launched into my crouch, growling. The others behind me did the same, and I mirrored his smirk.

"Bring it on."

**Yay! The great battle :D Please review, and if you guys can beat your review record, I'll be updating sooner in the next two days! **

**BellaJ**


	11. Chapter 11 All's Fair in Love and War

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Yay, the battle scene! Thanks to all of your reviews, I'm updating earlier. Oh, I'm sad to say this, but I'm leaving this Thursday for vacation in Cape May, New Jersey for 2 weeks, and I don't think I'll be able to update during that time, I'll try, but I'm honestly not confident that I will be able to. So, I have tried to make this chapter longer for all of you ;D**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

Chapter Eleven: All's Fair in Love and War

Bella POV

Peter launched himself at me, growling. I quickly dodged out of his way, hopefully sprawling him into the ground. Instead, a millisecond before he hit the ground he turned and successfully knocked me off balance. Thankfully, I had one of my daggers in my hands and I managed to block him before he could get his teeth close to my neck.

I kicked at his stomach, finally getting him off of me. He snarled, frustrated. "Giving up so easily?" I taunted, sashaying side to side before him. I threw one of my slayer stars at him, but he blocked it with something silver that I couldn't see, and it came flying back at me. Startled, I blocked it with my daggers, but it still made a small cut in my wrist. I winced slightly.

Taking advantage of my weak state, Peter punched me, sending me sailing 3 or 4 feet. I hunched my back, kicking him with both of my legs when he dashed over to my spot. At the same time, I threw my dagger towards his direction, and he cried out as it pierced his arm.

I stood up, holding the dagger firmly and I kicked him forcibly in his chest. A sudden rushing sound behind me made me lose my attention for a second, but it was too late. Peter had escaped, running off towards some other spot. I cursed, and followed his scent up and out of the underground cavern.

I was attacked by 3 vampires as soon as I stepped out of the building, so I used my invisibility to escape. However, it didn't seem to affect one of them, and he came after me, sending a round-a-bout kick towards my hip. I could tell he was a newborn, because he had left his whole upper body unprotected. I threw an entire barrage of slayer stars at him, and they pierced his chest. Before he could respond, I tore of his head and his limbs, tossing them to the side with a lighted match. The fire exploded, swallowing up the other two newborns who had been froze to the spot by shock. I quickly tossed more matches in, building the small fire up to a large bonfire. The other two newborns cried out, and turned into ashes within a matter of minutes.

I took a quick break, glancing at the scene around me. It seemed like no humans were in sight, probably already fleeing from the spot. I saw a faint outline of a force-field, and I knew that it was probably Damien who put it up. That way, we would become invisible to humans from the outside. Turning around, I saw that the majority of all the fighters had taken their fight outside, because of the large space. They seemed to be fending well, more pieces and parts being added to the huge bonfire.

I went after Peter again, following his scent. But then I smelled a few familiar scents and I turned my head. I could make out a blur of vampires, racing towards the hotel. I could feel my breathing catch as I recognized them as the Cullens. I was frozen to the spot, but my brain caught up to me as I started after Peter again.

I didn't know how far or how long I had run-time seemed to pass in a blur to me. I found him hiding in a dark alleyway, smiling evilly.

"What took so long? Missed me?" I growled, launching myself at his sickening form. I releashed all my anger on him, puching, kicking, and biting. However, he was taller and bigger than me, so he easily blocked most of my attacks. When I felt him trying to push me off of him, I struggled to hang on, tearing and piercing his flesh with my daggers. After one last blow to his chest, he stumbled backwards and I placed both of my daggers around his neck, locking him in a hold.

He was quick though, and he jumped off, sending me flying. I landed with an 'oomph' on my backside, and I felt it crack, and I winced. I saw Peter hold up a large rod/spear, ready to plunge it through my neck. I braced myself for the impact.

Something hit me, but not from the direction I was expecting. It was from the side, and I was pushed out of the way. My dead heart spluttered as I saw who it was, and all I could do was gasp out his name.

"Edward..."

"Run, Bella!" He roared, fending off Peter, I shook my head. I wouldn't let him face this alone. I saw a glare of menace in Peter's eyes, growing dark and cold. I knew that he remembered who Edward was.

I was suddenly dizzy, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was one of his powers. I attempted to block my mind from the outside, storing everything in my little black box. The Principessas were behind me, I realized, attacking figures that looked like ghosts, dark and shadowy. _What the hell are these creatures? They sure aren't vampires. _

A snarl drew me back towards the fight between Edward and Peter. I could see that Peter was gaining on Edward, slowly winning. There was no way Edward could win against him right now.

Charging, I crashed into Edward into his side, pushing him out of the way. I tried to regain Peter's focus, but instead he locked eyes with Edward, and I saw the steel rod glinting in his hand.

He was going to drive it into Edward.

I didn't know what the rod could do, but I knew it wasn't good.

Despite the speed of us vampires, the next seconds passed in slow motion. I saw Peter about to thrust the rod into Edward's chest. I jumped, sliding right in front of Edward at the last second. Once the rod entered me, I screamed, crying out in pain. Something engulfed my body, sending me into spasm and pain. Peter laughed, and fled.

I was clutching my stomach where the rod had entered me. Edward was kneeling over me, pain, shock, and agony in his eyes.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! No, no, BELLA!"

I could see him slightly through my vision, trying to pull the rod out. But it stayed lodged in me, not moving an inch. "No, BELLA! HANG ON, PLEASE! FOR ME!" Edward was sobbing now, seeing that he couldn't do anything for me. With the last of my strength, I used both of my hands to grasp his face, pulling it closer to me.

"Edward," I gasped, "I remembered. My memories came back to me, that day when you left me again, 150 years ago." I took in a shuddering breathe, even though I didn't need air.

"Bella, don't talk, you need to save your strength!"

I shook my head slowly. I knew I couldn't prevent what was going to happen to me. "You can't change what's going to happen now, Edward. But before I go, I need to tell you...I love you, and I have always loved you. There wasn't a day that passed where I didn't think about you, didn't remember our fondest memories, didn't remember all the love and affection that we shared. Please, Edward, remember that I will always love you, and I never stopped." My last words came out in a gasp. "Please..."

Edward was shaking his head, definance in this eyes. He cradled me gently, careful not to touch the rod so I wouldn't be in more pain that I already was. "No, Bella, you're going to alright. Please, just hang on a little longer! Please, Bella, for me. I love you."

I touched his cheeks, knowning that I only had a few seconds left. "Go on with life, Edward. Live it to the fullest. My only regret is that I haven't spent all my time with you in my existence, my life. I love you, Edward. Be safe."

Heaving with my efforts, I closed my eyes, hearing Edward's agonized cry, and I succumbed to the darkness that was overcoming me rapidly.

And then, I floated.

Edward POV

"No, BELLA! NO!" I held her still form to me, sobbing.

Why did this happen? Bella was protecting me, and she had thrown herself in front of me to wistand the blow. Why, why, WHY?

It wasn't right for Bella to die. She did nothing wrong. It was my mistake, everything was my fault. If only I had checked up on her more, more often, I could have found that all her memories cleared up, and we would have been together, happy.

I cursed at myself. Why was I so selfish, why didn't I pay more attention all those years ago? I could have prevented this, but I didn't.

A small noise brought my attention back to the angel in my arms. The rod embedded in her body disappeared, and the hole in Bella's stomach slowly grew back, showing no evidence of the wound that had just been there.

Still sobbing, I brought her body to me, holding her close. I raced back to the center of Volterra, and underground into the cavern. The other vampires were retreating, disappearing like ghosts. But I paid them no mind.

In the throne room, I could see my family. They gasped upon the sight of Bella in my arms, as so did the Volturi.

"Edward, what happened to Bella?"

Carlisle's voice drifted to me, laced in concern and pain.

I was still sobbing, so I fought to regain my control. "She was fighting Peter, but he killed her with a rod he thrust into her body. Then, the rod disappeared and her wound healed itself."

Carlisle gasped, and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Tell me from the beginning."

I told them the entire story, from when I found her to when I brought her back. Aro was shaking his head, talking with Marcus and Caius. Someone must have been blocking my powers, because I couldn't read any of their minds to know what they were talking about.

What felt like an eternity later, Aro cleared his throat, speaking to me. His voice was grave, no longer cheery. "Take Bella to her room. It's the second on the right down the left corridor. We will burn her at dawn."

My throat closed at his words, but Jasper sent me waves of calm to keep my anger down. Numb, I followed his directions to Bella's room.

I laid her down on her bed, sweeping her hair away from her beautiful, angelic face. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. A strangled cry escaped me as I looked at her, knowing that she would never open her eyes again.

I bumped the nightstand when I shifted, trying to get closer to her. Some things fell off of it, and I turned to pick them up. But I froze when I saw what it was.

It was a frame, a picture and me and Bella sitting together on my piano bench. I remembered that Alice had taken it before the whole mess with Peter and Drake had started all those years ago. Those were the happy days, when we were carefree and nothing could have tore us apart. But those days were over, and I acknowledged it with a heavy, aching heart.

Placing the frame tenderly onto the nightstand, I turned my full attention back on Bella. I kissed her gently, but her lips were too cold, even for us vampires. When realization hit me again, I started sobbing again, heart-wrenching sobs that racked my entire body.

I felt something wet in the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. When it dropped onto Bella's face, my eyes widened when I realized that it was a tear. A single, venom tear.

The venom soaked into Bella's skin, disappearing instantly. But her body slowly got warmer, not deathly cold as she had been. I held my breath, not understanding what was happening.

But the next thing that happened nearly gave my dead heart a heart attack.

Bella stirred, opening her eyes and looking straight at me. Her mouth opened, formed into the shape of an 'O'. Shock was evident in her eyes.

"Edward?"

**Want to know how that happened? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Explainations

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**The story is coming to an end. Yes, Peter will come again before the story is over, but I promise you that this is going to have a happy ending. **

**A few people have Pmed me asking for a sequel, but I'm not sure whether to make one or not. So, I will be setting up a poll next week asking for your input.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Twelve: Explanations

Bella POV

I couldn't believe who was just inches away from my face.

"Edward," I breathed again, my voice breathless.

There was no way, was there? A few moments ago, I had been dead.

Taking an unsteady breath, I looked up at his face again. It was frozen, also in shock. His eyes were dark, but I didn't know why.

Tentatively, I raised one of my hands up towards his face, and I stroked his cheek gently. Moving my fingers towards his earlobe, I pinched him gently.

Edward seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and his eyes turned back to their original topaz color. He seemed hesitant to reach for me-he held his hand in midair, hovering just above my face. His eyes held pain, fear, and sadness.

I realized that I was still wearing my blood-red contacts, so I covered my eyes with my hands for a few seconds, removing them. When I took them out, I heard Edward gasp.

"Bella," Edward breathed, and his hands touched my face, and he stroked me gently, like a porcelain doll. His voice sounded so wonderful, and I longed to hear it again. My heart ached, but I could feel it mending itself slowly as Edward moved his hands over my face.

"I'm not dead, am I?" I looked up at his golden eyes again, knowing that mine looked the same. "Please, Edward, tell me I'm not dead."

He managed a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Bella, you're alive. You're alive, here with me."

"I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else." And then I pushed myself up higher so I could gently press my lips to his.

As I kissed him, I could feel my heart bursting, full of love and adoration. I knew that Edward and I were meant to be, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. As I kissed him, I felt the pain from the past 150 years slipping away, dissolving only into a nightmare, not reality. As I kissed him, I knew that Edward loved me, and I knew that when he had left me again, it was for me. I knew that our love was never gone, never missing, but only misplaced, but I knew that it was meant to be.

I could feel him tense underneath me, but Edward didn't pull back. He kissed me back, hesitantly, softly. I trailed my hands up his sides, over his arms, and eventually around his neck. Reassured, he circled his own arms around me, and he pressed me eargerly against his chest. I pressed into the kiss a little harder, and Edward did the same, our mouths moving against each other quickly, agressively.

I sighed, and pulled back, keeping my eyes on his face. Edward seemed confused, and bemused, by the expression on his face.

"Bella, how are you still alive? You were dead." His voice choked on the last word. I, myself was confused as well, so I shook my head slightly. "I don't know, Edward. But I'm happy. Are you?" I added, with a hint of doubt to my voice.

He didn't say anything, but instead pulled me against himself and started kissing me fiercely again, making my breaths catch in my throat. I felt my body mold into his, and I tried to hold him to me as close as I could. However, the feat itself was hard to do; we were probably as close as we could ever possibly be.

I didn't even notice how my room slightly lit up as someone opened the door and gasped. Before I could pull myself away from Edward, a tiny, spunky, fairy-like thing crashed into both me and Edward, knocking us into the wall and creating a dent.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, pushing Edward away and locking me into a vice-grip hug. I froze instantly, not being comfortable enough around anyone but Edward and the Principessas. Acting on instinct, I wrenched away from her grasp, holding her away with my telekinesis.

While holding her away from a distance, my thoughts ran haywire in my mind. The last time I saw her was when I was in Wisconsin, and we were not on good terms. But she never left to hurt me, I reasoned with myself. I relaxed and slowly approached Alice again, shyly. "Alice," I said, quietly. Her eyes looked liked that they would be brimming with tears if she could, and she tentatively hugged me again. This time, I allowed her to, not pulling away, but not being completely responsive either.

"BELLA! OMGICANNONTBELIEVEYOUARESTILLALIVEGODIWASSOSCAREDDON'TYOUEVERDOTHATTOMEAGAIN!" She screeched at me, punching my shoulders and arms. I quickly ran over what she had said in my brain. "BELLA! OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE GOD I WAS SO SCARED DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"Technically, Alice, I wasn't still alive." She stopped all at once, looking up at me, shocked. "What do you mean?" I looked up at Edward sheepishly. His eyes, slightly more black than gold shimmered slightly and he smile his heartbreaking smile at me. I smiled slowly back, and turned back to face Alice. "Edward...He brought me back. He cried."

Others were crowded outside the door, probably hearing the commotion. Murmers rippled through the room as I finished my sentence. Edward was rubbing my back soothingly, while Alice and the others were gaping at me. Only Aro wasn't present.

A few seconds passed, and Aro appeared in the doorway. "It is now dawn. Please bring Isabella's body out..." He trailed off, but he hadn't seen me. Immediately, his forlorn face brightened, a chesire cat grin spreading over his face. "Isabella! How is this possible? Of course, I am delighted to see that you are well, but how?"

I stood perfectly still, not knowing the exact answer myself. "I'm actually not sure..." I said quietly, more to myself than the others. But of course, with everyone's supersonic hearing, they heard perfectly what I had said.

Aro's grin faultered for a moment, but then he looked towards Marcus with a glance. Marcus's expression remained indifferent, but he walked up to Aro and touched his hand lightly, no doubt sharing his thoughts with him.

"Ahh..." Aro said, his face relaxing. "The legend of the venom tear. According to Marcus here, only when a vampire is at his or her saddest point, their sadness breaking all limits, they have the ability to possibly shed a single tear. The legend also says that mystically, the tear is able to heal anything from a physical wound to a broken heart. However, it is very rare. The only vampire who did it before was the great Laurinda Putin, when she shed a single tear for her mate. It was recorded in history when her mate was attacked by unknown vampires who promptly killed him without a thought. However, the single tear that fell from her eyes protected her mate and was a shield against their enemies. Truly, a single venom tear could be the strongest weapon to anyone, vampires and humans alike."

Silence followed after Aro's speech, and I'm sure my face was fixed in shock. My heart thudded as I thought about Aro's words. _It can only be shed at a vampire's saddest point, when it breaks all limits. _

I looked up at Edward in that moment, and pulled his face to mine before capturing his lips in another kiss. His arms quickly wrapped around me, and for a few moments, the world disappeared around me, leaving only me and Edward in my dream-like world.

I pulled away from him, too soon for my liking, but I knew that we had an audience, and not a small one at that. I gripped his hand firmly as he smiled warmly at me, pressing his nose into my hair.

The atomosphere was quiet, relaxing. But all too quickly, I felt Edward tense besides me, and his eyes were slightly darker.

"A complication." Was all he said, but I knew what he meant.

**Yay, got the chapter done. I'm so sorry it took so long, but my first year of high school just started, so I'm trying to keep up with everything. I know, cliffe, but I will try to get the next chapter out by next week, at the latest. **

**I know I probably don't deserve it, but please, review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Returning Complications

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ashley-anne-cullen** **for being the first reviewer to guess what 'the complication' was! **

Chapter 13: Returning Complications

Bella POV

I sucked in an uneeded breath of air after Edward said those words. Quickly, I pushed my way out the door, past the throng of people. A loud blast sounded from above, but shook the entire chain of caverns and chambers underneath. It even caused them to shake slightly.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Just when I thought everything was being put back together, it all had to break apart again.

"Stay here, Bella. I'll go check it out." Edward said, kissing the top of my forehead and heading out the door. I watched him go, his bronze colored hair disappearing down the corridor.

The walls trembled again, and I shivered. Kira and Sophia grasped my arms tightly, while Ginger and Desha conversed quietly with each other.

Tick, Tock.

I could hear my internal clock passing time. 1 minute...3 minutes...5 minutes...9 minutes...15 minutes...

I threw my hands up. "I'm going after him. Kira, Ginger, Sophia, Desha, come with me." I stepped away from everyone, and I started in a sprint to the top. Another loud crash sounded, and my chest clenched as I thought about Edward. I pushed myself even faster, knowing that it would destroy me if anything happened to him.

A loud, feral growl rang through the air. I knew it was Edward's instantly, so I raced to find him. When I finally made it up above ground and outside, the sight before me nearly gave me a heart attack.

Peter had his hand clasped tightly around Edward's throat, and he was surrounded by several of his goons. Edward was struggling to break free from his grasp, and he was hissing and growling.

He smiled maliciously. "Finally, you've showed up. It seems like my work here isn't completed yet. Well, Bella. Make your choice. You or your mate?"

And at that moment, everything stopped. My heart felt frozen, and I couldn't feel, I couldn't see anything except for Edward. Edward's eyes, now a very dark black, bore right into me. He didn't look pleading, like he was begging me to save him. Instead, they were smoldering, and I could tell that at that very moment, he was conveying his love for me.

I hesitated, but then I stepped forward. "Very well, Peter. I, in turn, have a choice for you to make also. Release Edward, or else I and the Principessas will not hesitate to kill you."

He laughed, throwing his head back. I could see his grip tighten on Edward slightly. "Ah, but my dear, sweet, Bella, don't I have the upper hand here? Now, make your choice!"

Enraged, I raised my hand, aiming it towards the separated slayer stars around the barren ground. As I moved my hand, they all moved upwards, floating dangerously close to Peter and his band of vampires.

"What about now, Peter? I'm sure you've already realized that these are slayer stars, and can pierce through vampire flesh easily. Also, Sophia has had the pleasure of dosing them in a special type of venom, killing easily and effectively.

I kept a well hold of my hand up towards him, making sure that the stars stayed in their place, ready to attack at any moment. I arched my eyebrow at him, daring him to infuriate me even more.

He threw back his head and laughed. "You think that I'll believe that bluff? No way. It's either you, or your little 'lover-boy'."

I could see that Edward was trying to speak, but I pleaded him with my eyes for him to stay silent. Instead of struggling, I saw that he was hanging limp in Peter's arms, feigning defeat. I almost smiled as I remembered the same tactic that Damien had taught me.

Peter seemed to notice that Edward had stopped moving-and that he was hanging from his hands like a limp, defeated doll. He held him out towards me, and I fought the urge to launch myself on Peter and rip him into pieces.

"Well, well. It seems like your choice has already been made. Say goodbye, Bella!" He laughed, wickedly as he reached out with his other hand to rip Edward's head off.

And I knew what was going to happen next.

Seconds sped by, but yet, I caught them. Edward twisted, landing a good kick into Peter's chest. The vampires surrounding Peter advanced, but I pushed my army of slayer stars against them like a fence, keeping him back.

Using my telekinesis, I slammed Peter onto the ground, throwing him down onto the ground like a worthless rock. I did this over and over again, until I felt someone start to block my powers. The slayer stars that I had been holding up started to quiver, and I fought to keep them in place.

The strain against my powers were making me tired. I had just been revived only about an hour or so ago, so I hadn't returned to my full strength.

"Sophia," I managed to gasp out. I could tell that she knew I was asking her to search for the barrier that was blocking me. I sighed in relief when I felt the pressure lift, and the slayer stars strengthened again.

Kira and Desha managed to get Edward back on our side, and I rearranged the slayer stars in a line between us and Peter's minions. They were growling now, in frustration and anger. However, a few of them stared of with blank looks, not caring about what was going on.

"Ginger…" I said, whipping my head around for a second. I saw a gauze of fog float over the vampires in the clearing, and I knew that she was trying to hypnotize them. However, the same vampire who was blocking my powers earlier changed into a shield and held it against Peter, which prevented her power from reaching him. Finally, I shook my head at Ginger again, signaling her to stop. The fog started creeping away.

Peter had finally righted himself, and he walked forward, closer to me and Edward. I expanded the slayer stars in the middle to allow him to walk past his minions slightly, but still keeping a safe distance between us and him.

"Listen, Peter. We will have a fight. Only between us two. No one else is to be there, and we cannot use any other powers besides our own. Whoever wins, wins."

I could feel Edward tense by my side, but I placed my hand lightly on his arm. I knew that I could do it.

"Very well. Natosha?" A tall vampire floated towards me, but I drew in the stars slightly to keep her further away. She hesitated close to Peter.

"Allow her to touch your hand. She has to power to transport us into a different dimension where we can have our battle in piece. I give you my word that none of my army will attack while we are fighting."

I peered at him. "Why should I trust your word?" I turned back towards the Principessas and Edward. "Listen, if any of them attempt to attack, I give you my permission to go against them. Call everyone else if you need them."

I walked in front of Kira, knowing that this might be the last time that I see her. "Kira," I said, pulling her into a hug, "if I do not make it, you are the new mistress. Treat Sophia, Desha, and Ginger like your sisters always."

"Don't say that, Bella. I know you will be back, I know it." I hugged her closer once more, and let go.

Turning to Desha, I saw that she had a forlorn expression on her face, very different from her usual robust expression. "Look out for Sophia, Ginger, and Kira. You are always able to cheer everyone around you up. Keep them happy, Desha." She was sad, and she touched my face, nodding slowly.

"Ginger…" I said, but Ginger just nodded. "Keep everyone in check. Make sure they are performing their jobs correctly, and keep working on everything that you do. I am sure you will make a wonderful leader someday."

I walked towards Sophia next. "Sophia, I know you have always been shy and introverted. But I want you to continue to show your emotions, to show everyone around you your true feelings. If you need help, do not hesitate to ask anyone. They love you like you are their true siblings. Keep everyone level headed and calm." She tried to smile, but I saw how hard it was for her. I touched her cheek gently, and braced myself for the hardest person to face.

Edward. His face was a mix of agony, pain, and his eyes were burning. His grip on my shoulders told me that he wasn't letting me go.

"Edward…" I said, prying his hands from my shoulders, "This is what I must do. It is my destiny." I kissed his cheek, his forehead, his jaw, and finally, his lips.

"My love, my life, I have loved you ever since the first time I saw you, those many, many years ago. Even when we were apart, my love had never died for you, and when you were brought back to me, it only increased. You are my everything, and I live everyday, knowing that I can see your beautiful eyes, your smiling face, and you lovely voice everyday. Edward, I love you with everything that I am, and some of the old Bella is still inside me, the pale, skinny, human-girl who was attracted to you at first sight. I will continue to love you, no matter where I am, and whatever I am. Please, allow me, for once, to protect you."

I gave him one, last, longing kiss, full of love and the memories that I had cherished in our lives. Edward's arms wrapped around my torso, clutching me closer. I kissed him fiercely, with a passion that could have set Peter's entire army on fire.

"Edward…I love you."

I reached out my hand towards Natosha, and upon the single touch, I was ripped away from my world. I closed my eyes as I spun into oblivion.

When I felt the area around me stop spinning, I opened my eyes. The area was dark, but it was lit up with stars. It was dim, and I wouldn't have been able to see anything if I didn't have my vampire eyesight.

Peter was standing in front of me, already crouched and ready to spring.

"Well, then. Are you ready?"

I nodded and mirrored his stance. "As much as I ever will be. Let's end this, once and for all. And I will see your body burning before me today, if it be the last thing I ever do."

We lept at each other in the same second, with only one thought passing through my mind.

"Edward, I love you. I will never love anyone as much as I do for you. Please, if I should not be able to make it back, please, live on, for me."

**Review, please! I hope you like this chapter-It took me a long time about how I should have the final showdown between Peter and Bella. **

**I'm also setting up a poll in my profile concerning the possible sequel. Please visit, and vote! Also, if you go to my website, there will be a special chapter 14 sneak preview in my blog on my website. Go check it out!**


	14. Chapter 14 All or Nothing

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I'm updating this quickly, but I felt drawn to my computer. So here is chapter 14! **

**Please remember to stop by my poll to vote for the possible sequel, and whether you want one or not. If you have any suggestions for a storyline for the possible sequel, please PM me-I need a little help to start planning it. Of course, all due credit will go to whoever suggests the idea. **

**Currently, I'm my own Beta, but if you would like to help me on my next story, please PM me! **

Chapter Fourteen: All or Nothing

Bella POV

One thing was sure-Peter was quick.

He leap at me as sure and as quick as a snake, and it was often hard for me to be ready to defend myself. My arms were aching from trying to push him away from me over and over again.

I had used my telekinesis to help, but I found that in this new dimension, it didn't help as much. Somehow, there was something that reduced the effectiveness of my powers.

"Oof," I cried, as he barreled into me from the side. I landed underneath him, and his teeth snapped close to my throat, preparing to rip my head off. In a moment of desperateness, I used my invisibility and escaped from his grasp when he paused in confusion.

I started running in a wide circling, circling Peter as I debated how to attack him. When his back was turned, I darted quickly into the unseen circle he had made and gave him a hard jab in the back. His arm swung back to hit me, but I darted back to the edge of the circle.

Again, when he was facing the other way, I darted back and gave him a harder hit on his shoulder. This time, however, I wasn't so lucky. He managed to twist my arm in my socket, and threw me down. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground hard.

He didn't let me go. Using his hands, he pushed down my shoulders so I was firmly pinned beneath him. Stalling for time, I tried to talk sense into him.

"Peter, face it. You were never meant for this. Why can't you be back to the old Peter, the one who always brightened up my day and made me laugh?" I asked him, while I struggled to get up from underneath him.

"Because, Bella, after I got a taste of this power, I didn't stop. I wanted more. If I had more, then I could finish what Drake never had. I would become even more powerful than the Volturi. I would rule, and everyone would listen or I would kill them instantly." He spat back at me, while he pushed down on my throat even more.

I managed to grab a hold of his wrist and pull it away from me with help from my telekinesis. I knew I had to use my powers sparingly; I was running out of energy to keep using them. I stood up and grabbed his arm, trying to twist it away from his body. But he managed to land me flat on my back again, twisting me until I cried out in pain.

"This isn't over yet, Bella. I will fight until you have nothing left in you."

I sobbed internally, but my love for Edward kept me fighting hard.

In an act of last resort, I crouched and jumped, managing to flip Peter halfway off of me. Using another bit of my energy, I held him in place until I had fully righted myself.

Staggering, my chest heaved as I sucked in the air I didn't need.

I knew that I probably wouldn't last for long. As Peter stayed immobilized, I thought about my most precious memories.

I thought about the first day I had met Edward. Inside the Forks High cafeteria, I had never really thought about how it would change my life forever. What if I didn't take a chance and I didn't try to get to know Edward? I would have never found out anything about him, and I would have never known about how kind he is, even if he is a vampire.

Through the bad and the good, we had never stopped loving each other. He was my reason for everything, and I know for sure that we were connected by an unmistakable bond. You cut off one, you disconnect the other also.

I thought about the Principessas, Kira, Sophia, Desha, and Ginger. They were wonderful friends, and I remembered the good times.

I missed Alice; I missed shopping with her. I missed Rosalie; I missed the rare times when we would talk and when she would actually respect me. I missed Esme; I missed her warm hugs.

Edward. I missed him, and even right now, it was tearing through my entire soul. He had often said that we vampires have no soul, but truthfully, we do. How else could we feel love, how else could we feel anything?

The Cullens have morals. Can soulless monsters have morals? Continuously, I refuse to believe that our souls are dammed. It just doesn't make sense.

While my mind was running a mile minutes with my thoughts, I didn't notice a bright light that was surrounding my body. It rippled and waved, stretching and thickening. I felt my energy recharging, fueled by the shield.

I released my hold on Peter, and he launched himself forward. However, my bright shield didn't let him get through. When he hit it, a small dent formed, but was repaired almost instantly.

Reveling in this new power, I took the advantage and punched Peter straight in the gut. As he fell to the ground, I let my hard-trained Volturi instincts take my place instead.

Now, I was no longer Bella, but Isabella, the mistress of the Principessa guard.

I slammed against him over and over again, first ripping his arms and legs off. A high keening sound was ripped from his lips, but I ignored him.

"This is for me. This is for everything you have done to me." I screamed at him, as I tore apart his torso.

"This is for the Cullens. For all the pain you have done to them." I cut through his shoulder.

"This is for Kira, Sophia, Desha and Ginger. For everything you have said, for all the hurt your army has done to them." I ripped his limbs into smaller parts, scattering them around the dimension.

"This is for the Volturi. For the trouble you have brought down on them." I pulled a lighter out of my pocket.

Securing my hold on his hair, and my teeth close to his neck, I breathed, "And this is for Edward. For everything you have done to him, causing him the most pain of all."

I ripped his head off, and piled the pieces of his decaying body into a giant heap. Not feeling one ounce of remorse, I flung the lighter onto the pile, watching solemnly as they burned.

The dimension around me started to waver, and I recognize how the colors turned back into the bright colors of the sky.

Stepping away from the now scattering pile of ashes, I didn't look back, but instead, looked forward to a time where I could finally be in peace together with Edward.

Edward POV

I couldn't compose myself enough to even tear my eyes away from the spot Bella had just occupied. Why did she have to go, just when I got her back again?

"BELLA!" I screamed, towards the sky. "BELLA, PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME!"

I fell to my knees, sobbing. I could feel Kira's hand on my back, but I shoved it off. I didn't want anyone, I only wanted Bella to be back in my arms again. I wanted her to be safe, and I never would have let her go, never again.

"Edward, she made this choice for us. She did it because she loves us, and she cares for us more than anything in the world. She loves you, Edward. She always has."

I knew Kira's words were true, but I still ached, knowing that she might never return to me again.

I roared out loud, and the vampires around me flinched. They were all scattered, like sheep who just had lost their shepherd.

They were useless. Without Peter, they could do nothing. Right now, they stayed clustered in a small group, occasionally throwing glances or glares our way. I ignored them.

My mind was still tearing up at the thought of possibly never seeing Bella again. Never feeling her in my arms, never smelling her unique strawberry and freesia scent.

I walked over to the nearest column and starting punching it, turning it into dust within moments. After that one was demolished, I punched at everything any anything, not caring about what it was.

When I turned on one of the main pillars that was holding the hotel up, Sophia and Ginger had to restrain me before I sent the building crashing down. Kira was currently trying to calm down the other vampires that were murmuring and talking.

Finally, after I saw that they weren't going to give up, I slid down on the ground and just stared at the blank space in front of me.

I didn't know how long I had sat there, just studying the somewhat mesmerizing cracks in front of me. All I could see was Bella-all I could hear, all I could feel was her.

I remembered how she had felt in her mind, and her delicious laugh enticing me. Her sweet scent…Even now, just thinking of her clouded my mind, evicting all other thoughts from my brain.

"Bella!" Kira gasped, and I looked up in alarm.

Sure enough, my beautiful angel was walking, stumbling towards us. I ran forward to catch her, breathing a sigh of relief.

She collapsed in my arms, and I heard her soft voice say, "It's over. Peter's gone." I swung her feet into my arms, cradling her bride-style. I pressed my lips gently to hers, but instead, she kissed me back more fiercely.

I didn't know how long I stood there, just the two of us in our own little corner of the world. We didn't stop until we heard a nervous voice speak up.

It was Desha.

"Um, you guys, we might want to get the others inside the buildings. The vampires aren't looking too happy that you killed off Peter."

Willing myself to break away from Bella's tempting lips, I turned to the scene in front of us.

Over a hundred red-eyed vampires stared back at us, growling, with their lips pulled back over their teeth.

Bella stiffened, and she jumped out of my arms. As if on cue, the rest of the Volturi and our family surrounded us. Aro spoke behind us.

"Ah, how fun. Well, fellow brothers and sisters, let us be rid of these vampires once and for all!"

Simultaneously, both sides attacked. Fueled by my joy of having Bella back and determination to defeat our enemies, I ran faster, I fought harder than I ever had before in my life. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eyes, and her golden eyes were smoldering with fury. I saw her catch my gaze, and I winked at her quickly. She gave me a quick smile before facing the vampire in front of her again.

Without Peter to guide them, it was easy to kill all the vampires that we were fighting-they dropped like flies. Every so often, you would see a piece of white fly past your eyes, and it would land into the quickly growing pile of bits and pieces.

Afterwards, it was growing dark and twilight was nearing. Each of us lit a match and threw it into the pile of various body parts and limbs. I saw how Carlisle was frowning-he never liked to kill. Esme looked sad, but the rest of my siblings, however, looked proud of themselves.

Bella sided up to me and grasped my hand tightly. In turn, I turned to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's over, Edward. And it's twilight." She looked up at the sky, with its bright reds and purple.

"Yes it is," I murmured. "The end to another day."

**Please review! Also, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. I'm closing it on Thursday! **

**Again, please go to my website, to the blog page for a preview of chapter 15. Remember to sign my guestbook please! You can find the link to my website on my profile also.**

**Until next time! **

**Bella J**


	15. Chapter 15 Finality

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**VOILA! HERE IS CHAPTER 15, THE LAST CHAPTER! :D I know this is alot shorter than the first story in the series, but I know people have been wanting a happy ending...**

**Please remember to stop by my poll to vote for the possible sequel, and whether you want one or not. If you have any suggestions for a storyline for the possible sequel, please PM me-I need a little help to start planning it. Of course, all due credit will go to whoever suggests the idea. **

**I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader. If you would like to help, please PM me or leave it in a review. I will get back to you as soon as I can, after I take a look at stories that you have written and your Beta Reader profile. **

Chapter Fifteen: Finality

Edward POV

Bella and I were currently sitting in her room, lounging across her bed. My back was propped onto the headboard, and Bella was in my lap, her head resting against my chest. My hand was absentmindly stroking her hair, long, soft, deliberate strokes.

I was overjoyed when Bella returned to me from wherever Peter's minion had taken her. I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw her, weak and staggering, but determindly walking towards me. But even in her past state, she still was beautiful to me.

"Edward." My love's beautiful voice pulled me from my thoughts. I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead. "Yes, my dear?"

"What will happen after this?" I looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean, Bella?"

She turned so she could get a better look at me, her golden eyes piercing. "I mean...I'm not sure Aro will let me go so easily. I want to go back and live with you and the others, but...Aro might make me stay here. I don't want to be away from you anymore than I already have been, Edward."

I froze when she said what she had said. She did have a point-Bella was powerful, so there was a good chance that Aro wouldn't let her leave. But like her, I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her anymore.

I know knew what I had to do. I picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed. She looked hurt, but I silenced her fears by kissing her gently. "Give me a second, love."

Picking up the black velvet box I had been carrying around with me for the past 150 years, I knelt before Bella on one knee and opened the box slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw the ring that was nestled in between the soft cloth, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Bella, I have known for a long time that my life is nothing without you. I cherish your smile, your beautiful face, your voice, and your melodious laugh every day. Each day I am grateful for the time we spend together."

I take a deep breath, pausing for a moment.

"Bella, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Make me the happiest man on earth."

Bella POV

I gaped at the sight before me. I couldn't believe that this was happening. In all my life, I had never dreamed about this.

Of course, I _wasn't_saying that it was a bad thing, but it wasn't necessarily something that I had been expecting. I didn't know what to say.

I was sure that I resembeled a fish currently, with my eyes wide and my mouth gaping. I closed it and opened it again, not knowing what to say.

My thoughts all ran together. Yes, or no? Yes, or no? UGH! I couldn't decide. Too many things were running through my brain right now, and even at vampire speed, I couldn't process any of them clearly.

"Edward...I...I..."

Edward POV

_Please, Bella, please. _I thought desperately. If she refused, I didn't know what I would do.

My entire life, I knew I was going to do something like this. I didn't know when, but I knew it was going to happen, sooner or later. Whether in 10 years, whether in a hundred.

I doubted that even Alice could know when I would decide what to do, or when to ask it.

My knee scraped the ground. I was slightly afraid to look up, scared by the rejection I may face.

I imagined life if Bella would accept. She, of course, would make me the happiest vampire alive. I would spend the rest of my days just pleasing her, giving her anything her heart desired.

If only she said yes.

Her mouth moved, and I saw it form the shape of a word. _Yes, _she mouthed.

I felt something burst inside of me. I jumped up and crushed her to my chest, kissing her furiously. While my mouth was covering her, I seeked out her hand and slipped the glittering ring onto her finger. Outside the door, I could hear someone squealing. I chuckled-it was defintely Alice.

Thank god we didn't need air. Bella kept herself pressed up against me, seizing my face between her hands and never letting go. I didn't know how long we stood there, but soon, Emmett came barreling through the door and jerked Bella out of my grasp. I growled, but then I relaxed seeing him swinging her around in a circle.

"YAHOO! I GOTS A NEW SISTER! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, EDDIE!" I was so happy that I didn't even bother to correct Emmett on his use of my hated nickname.

The rest of my family-well, our family now-filed in through the door, all giving Bella a hug and officialy welcoming her into the family. Of course, all of us knew that she was already part of our family, but now it was going to be official. Esme looked like she would cry if she could, and Carlisle was patting my back silently, smiling.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kira came bursting into the door, knocking Bella slightly off her foot and engulfing her into a huge hug. Sophia, Desha, and Ginger followed her, all jumping on my dear Bella until they were in a huge pile on the floor. I was worried slightly about Bella being crushed underneath all that weight, but I stopped and rationalized with myself. She was indestructible now.

"We should totally give everyone a concert! Come on, it's a brilliant idea!" Desha shouted, pulling Bella up by her hands and dancing around.

Emmett's laugh boomed through the entire room. "A concert? Bella can't even play any instruments!"

"Oh yeah?"

Bella stood up, her eyes mischievous, dancing with delight. "You've missed out on alot Emmett. I've been learning these past years."

He snorted. "Playing what? A washboard?"

Immediately Bella was flanked by Kira, Desha, Sophia, and Ginger. Ginger clucked her tongue at him. "Don't talk to our mistress like that. She can play the bass guitar, violin, viola, bass, cello," she looked over at Desha, who continued.

"Keyboard, harp, drums, cymbals,"

"Oboe, trumpet, tuba, french horn," Sophia piped up,

"and trombone, flute, chimes, electric guitar, and piano." Kira finished.

I'm sure all our faces mirrored shock. Even I, myself didn't know how to play that many instruments.

"She does great vocals, and she can mix the best techno!" Desha added again.

By the look on Bella's face, I could see how embarresed she was, and I knew that if she could blush, she would. "Kira, calm down. We'll do it tonight, but we need to prep first."

The room was filled with cheers and the girls launched themselves on Bella again, but this time, she held herself up, supporting all their weight.

I smiled at her, and once she caught my glance, her face broke out into the most stunning grin I had ever seen her wear. Crossing over to her, I pulled her into my chest and kissed her softly, fingering her ring and pressing my nose into her hair.

Everyone else left the room, leaving us with our privacy.

"Edward, I never imagined I could be this happy again...It seems like I've re healed, like nothing was wrong before." She murmured into my chest, her voice slightly muffled but still clear and musical.

I tucked her head beneath my chin. "You've taken the words right out of my mouth, Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Cullen." Bella laughed, her petite form vibrating against my chest.

"Yes, and I'm finally ready for my forever."

I didn't respond, but instead just tilted her chin up, and gave her a long, sweet, yet passionate kiss, signaling our promise that would inevitably last for the rest of eternity.

**THE END **

**Well, thats the end to my lovely story. The sequel will probably be up next week, and the concert that was mentioned in this chapter will be in a bonus chapter for this story once I find the time to write it, probably in a week or two. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and your reviews-it's because of all of you that I had the motivation to keep going, even when it was tough. :) **

**My poll will be closed on Friday, so if you haven't voted, please go and vote! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**-BellaJ **

**P.S. IT MY BDAY TODAY :D**


	16. SEQUEL INFO!

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**SEQUEL INFO!**

**Title: Hello Mrs. Cullen**

**Beta: No one yet. If you would like to beta, please PM me!**

**Summary: Sequel TO GOODBYE, FORMER MISS. SWAN! Bella Swan, now Isabella Cullen is finally ready to start her eternity with Edward after the past 160 years of pain and agony. Join Edward and Bella as they experience life's simple joys and their journey into the bright and shining future. The good, the bad, the pretty, the ugly. This is the start of something new.**

**This story is going to be happier than it's precedents, but I may add a little drama or twist along the way. If you have any ideas, feel free to review or PM me! **

**The first chapter will be up at least by next week or so. It will probably be short, since it will be part prologue also. **

**The concert bonus chapter will be posted after the first chapter of Hello Mrs. Cullen is out. Please be patient! I will probably still post it in this story, so keep your eyes open!**

**If you have any questions at all, just review or PM me!**

**Until next time!**

**-BellaJ**


	17. Chapter 17 SEQUEL OUT!

**PEOPLES! SEQUEL IS OUT! **

**GO READ IT!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**AND GET A FREE EDWARD COOKIE :D**

**EVERYONE LIKES COOKIE, AND EVERYONE LOVES EDWARD!**

**2 FOR ONE!**

**WOOT!!!!!**

**:D**


	18. PLAYLIST FOR THE CONCERT!

**PLAYLIST FOR THE CONCERT**

**Bella: **Love Story (Taylor Swift)

**Edward, Jasper, Emmett: **Burnin' Up (Jonas Brothers)

**Kira and Bella: **Womanizer (Britney Spears)

**Sophia: **Breathless (The Corrs)

**Desha:** Why Do I Do (Jump 5)

**Nathaniel: **Crush (David Archuleta)

**Rosalie: **Piece Of Me (Britney Spears)

**Alice: **Barbie Girl (Aqua)

**Kira: **Lucky (Britney Spears)

**Edward: **Miss. Independent (Ne-Yo)

**Emmett: **Gotta Be Somebody (NickelBack)

**Jasper: **Music Of My Heart ('N Sync)

**Ginger: **So What (P!nk)

**Ginger, Kira, Desha, Sophia, Bella: **When I Grow Up (Pussy Cat Dolls)

**Bella and Edward: **Live Your Life (Rihanna and T.I.)

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PM OR REVIEW!**


	19. THE CONCERT!: CONCERT OF HEARTS!

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Finally, the concert! This concert chapter is dedicated to AniimeChiick who's review inspired me to start it right now :D **

**P.S. The songs that Bella sings, although I know she did not write them, let's pretend that she did, okay? It fits. The real people who did write them are posted in the playlist chapter. **

**This happens before Hello Mrs. Cullen, for your information.**

**Footnotes will be placed at the end of this chapter. They are marked with a number in parentheses.**

Bonus Chapter: Concert Of Hearts

Bella POV

I couldn't find the perfect song to sing in the concert that we were planning as a pre-wedding celebration for me and Edward. I smiled; I couldn't wait until I was officially Mrs. Cullen.

Surrounded by my songs, I flipped through pile after pile searching for the right one to sing. I had accumulated many lyrics that I had written myself, along with songs from other artists who I enjoyed. I wanted to sing something that I had written myself-it would make it all the more special.

I couldn't find anything, and I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head. I sighed, moving away from my huge filing system. I was in my music room, and I had always loved to come down here by myself for a while to relax.

The room was bright and spacious, filled with the instruments that I had self taught to myself over the years. As much as I wanted to show Edward my music room, I didn't feel like it was the right time. But I did want to, and he understood that I did need my own privacy from time to time. **(1)**

Of course, that didn't stop him from pleading with me, but I had stayed firm with my wishes. Sighing, he had willingly complied.

So now I was alone in the room, but I didn't feel the slightest bit of loneliness. The peace was very welcoming.

Filled with new hope, I resumed my search. I closed my eyes and randomly picked a shelf to pull out. I stuck my hand in, and pulled the folder out.

Love Story-By Bella Swan, July 19, 2045. I gasped as I realized that this would be the perfect song. I had written it based off of my love of Romeo and Juliet, and it was perfect.

Smiling to myself, I stood up from the large desk and walked out of the room, turning to look back at the space before closing the lights and walking quietly back out into the corridor.

Clutching the manila folder tightly to my chest, I placed it in my room before I went to look for Kira. She asked me to do a duet with her, claiming that she had found the most perfect song to do. I laughed quietly to myself. Knowing her, she had something crazy up her sleeve.

"Kira!" I called, knocking on the door to her room. The door opened swiftly, and she pulled me in. "Hey Bella! …That took a long time." I laughed at her expression. "I couldn't find the perfect song, Kira. It took me a while to decide."

She shook her head, giving up on making me spill whatever song I had picked. She and I both knew that I wasn't going to tell her.

"Well, what song did you pick out?" I raised my eyebrows at her as she smiled wickedly. I groaned internally to myself. This could not be good.

"Here!" she thrusted another folder towards me, and I caught it before it could meet the floor. I opened the folder, and laughed when I saw what it was. Womanizer-Britney Spears

"You've got to be kidding me Kira! Nathaniel and Edward are not that kind of men! This doesn't fit their descriptions at all." She rolled her eyes at me, punching me lightly in the shoulder. "I know that! But it would be fun! The rhythm rocks."

I gave her an incredulous look. "Fine….but only for you!" She squealed and hugged me. "Thanks Bella! Now get out-your man is waiting!"

I snorted. I knew that Edward had gone out hunting, and it was impossible that he would be back so early. I made him promise to get his fill, because I didn't want him out of my sight for the next few weeks.

"Right, Kira, when I open your door, Edward will be right outside, holding a bouquet of flowers, back from hunting in less than an hour. Ha ha." I rolled my eyes, my tone brimming with sarcasm. She had an evil glint in her eye, before pushing me towards the door. I swear, sometimes she was like Alice. I shivered at the thought of what they could do together.

"You'll see." I shook my head at her and opened the door, closing my eyes and stepping forward. I crashed into something hard and cold.

"Oof." I winced, rubbing my head. I opened my eyes willingly and gasped.

Edward was standing right in front of me, a bouquet of roses in his right hand. He was chuckling, and gave me the flowers. I smiled as I took them.

"Why are you back so early?" I questioned, a little surprised. "I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

I rolled my eyes as I heard Kira yell "I told you so!" through the door.

"Well," I said, lacing my hands with his, "I hope you had a good time. 'Cause I'm not going to be letting go of you anytime soon."

"That's what I was hoping for." He took my face in his hands, and kissed me softly on the lips.

Did I already mention that I had the best fiancée in the world? Well, I'm telling you now then.

Cause I do. :D

***

"BELLA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Alice's commanding tone vibrated in my ear. "Yes, Alice….I'll be right over!" I sighed, extracting myself from Edward's arms.

"Don't be gone for long, love." He whispered, before letting me go.

Once I was within Alice's vicinity, she grabbed me and pulled me towards her room. Forcefully, she pushed me in a chair, and before I could realize what was happening, she had redressed me and did my makeup and my hair.

"Okay, done! Now get your butt to the stage-it's staaarrrrtttiiiinnngg!" She sung in her voice. I laughed, patting her on the head and going towards the makeshift stage that had been set up.

I took a good look at myself. She had fit me into a sparkly blue and silver top, pile my hair up on my head with strands that were framing my face, along with huge silver earrings and a cute black miniskirt. I smiled at my reflection-Alice had done a pretty good job. She had framed my eyes with blue eye shadow and purple eyeliner.

Everyone was seated already when I stepped on the stage, so I winked at Edward before picking up the microphone closest to me.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled through the microphone.

"HEY BELLA!" They yelled back. I laughed before continuing.

"Thanks! Well, let's get started with our little concert here. First off, we're going to have Sophia starting with the song Breathless, written by The Corrs!"

I pulled Sophia up to her feet, dragging her up with me. She was shy, but I knew that she had a wonderful voice. I heard her singing to herself a few days ago, so I made sure that she was singing in the concert. We fought over it for quite some time, until I finally got her to surrender.

As she adjusted the microphone to her size, I quickly maneuvered myself behind the drums behind her. Part of the deal was that I had to be on stage with her. I wasn't too sad to agree-I loved playing the drums.

It looked like Sophia was taking a deep breath, and then she turned to me, waiting for her cue. I tapped my drumsticks together, and bobbed my head right before tapping the first drum.

Go on, go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on

Her voice was small to start of with, but then she seemed to get braver as the song went on. I adjusted the volume of the drums to fit the volume at which she was singing. I started off with some quiet taps, but as her voice grew, I played the rhythms louder and made them more complex.

The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak  
I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it, so

Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on

She did a small spin, and I nodded my encouragement. I pounded out a quick rhythm to keep her singing. She seemed too nervous to go on.

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it, so

Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on

The song was almost ending, so I quieted down a little as we neared the last few verses.

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it, so

Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on

After her last note was finished, I play a quick 'tap tap' sound and then, there was applause filling the room. I winked at Sophia and gave her a quick thumbs up.

Twirling her microphone, she held it up to her mouth again. "Next, you're going to get a special treat-Kira and Bella will be singing 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears!"

I smiled and took the microphone from her hands. "To our wonderful men out there, this song has nothing to do with you." There was a feeling of confusion, so I added, "You'll see!"

Edward looked a little pensive, but I knew that he would understand as soon as we started the song.

Kira was already up, and she was going to start off. I slipped a disc that was pre-made into the soundboard and waited for it to start. I was going to be mixing the song as she sang, and she didn't even know about it.

When the first electronic notes came up, she lifted the microphone and sang,

Superstar, where you from, how's it going?

I know you, gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are baby

Look at you, gettin' more than just a re-up

Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

I jumped in, singing the chorus

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

I paused for a second, as Kira started.

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

As she sang through the later part of the chorus, I switched a few knobs and dials on the soundboard so it sounded more electronic. Kira seemed a little surprised, but she tossed the microphone to me right after she finished the last word. I began the next part, switching places with Kira.

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, you must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, player, how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

I caught Edward's eye as I was singing, and he was smiling. He definitely knew that I wasn't singing about him, but I could tell he was enjoying it by looking at his *cough* lower regions.

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Kira took over, while I switched the dials back to how they were before.

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
(YEAH)

We finished the last line together, as the others began to clap.

"Thank you everyone!" I yelled, as I discreetly gestured for Nathaniel to come up. "Next up, we have Nathaniel, singing 'Crush' by David Archuleta! Take it away, Nate!"

I tossed him the mike, and I gave Kira the sheet music as she slid onto the piano bench behind him. It was a lovely black Kawai **(2)**, with gold lettering and a smooth, glossy surface. I didn't miss the look she gave him as she glanced once at him, with the brightest smile I had ever seen on her face.

Oooh, Whoa, Whoa, Ooh, Ooh, Whoa, Whoa

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Nathaniel's voice was very lovely, soft, and smooth. But it paled in comparison to Edward's soothing velvet voice. I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, while he whispered "I love you" into my ear.

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, And Ever

I smiled at the lyrics. He had really picked out a good song.

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do

Kira was smiling, a large, silly grin on her face as she played the last passage. I grabbed my mike, preparing for when he would finish.

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away  
This crush aint going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away

The last chords of the song faded into silence, and there was a deafening roar of applause afterwards. "Those two are perfect together." I said, mostly to myself. But Edward just smiled into my neck.

"Alright! Bella, get up here! We all want to hear the song that you've picked!" Kira literally screamed into the mike. She was so loud that there were vampires cringing all around us, due to our supersensitive hearing. Even Edwards shuddered.

I pushed myself out of Edward's arms and took the stairs up onto the stage. Picking up my beloved guitar, I set it up near the center of the stage, being careful not to bang into any of the other instruments.

Finally, I got the music stand up in front of me and swallowed. It would be the first time anyone had heard this one.

I cleared my throat and strummed a quick chord before I began.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did i know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And i was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and i said

I was raising my voice as I sang, not even noticing the people in the audience. It felt like me and Edward were the only people there. The strumming of my guitar brought me back to the present.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes

So i sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Lets escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo i was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and i said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You be the prince and i'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes

I opened my eyes, gauging Edward's reaction. He was smiling brightly, and by the look on his face, he was only seeing me in the room. I smiled at the thought.

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but its real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby just say yes,

Oh, Oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me i've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, i don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and thats all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
Its a love story baby just say yes

I strummed the next measures carefully; the song was coming to an end, and I wanted it to sound perfect.

Oh,Oh,Yes  
We were both young when i first saw you

There was a silence that filled the air. I carefully opened one eye after the next, not sure of what I would find.

Everyone was staring in shock at me, some of their jaws hanging.

Edward was the first to start clapping, and when everyone finally snapped out of it, they began clapping also.

"Thanks everyone! Next up, we have our lovely Desha, singing 'Why Do I Do' by Jump 5!" I turned around and tossed the microphone to Desha, who caught it and was on the stage within a matter of seconds. Everyone laughed at the exuberant look on her face.

She didn't waste her time and got started immediately-I stumbled with the electric guitar in my haste to keep up with her.

Why do I do the things I do  
Sometimes I feel like I am so insecure  
If I could learn a thing or two from you  
Then popular opinion I could ignore

You are enough for me  
I don't need anything but you (ya)  
You are enough for me  
And I don't need anything

[Chorus:]  
Cause you have given me more that I can ask for  
More that I can ever imagine  
And you keep giving me love you keep on lifting me up  
It doesn't get any better

Why do I do the things I do  
Thought everyday is showing me something new  
I need to slow down need to learn from you  
Cause your the only one I should listen to

You are enough for me  
I don't need anything but you (ya)  
You are enough for me  
And I don't need anything

[Chorus:]  
Cause you have given me more that I can ask for  
More that I can ever imagine  
And you keep giving me love you keep on lifting me up  
It doesn't get any better

Lord you show me how  
To do it life as it comes around  
Even when I'm down  
I can count on you to help me stand my ground

Cause you have given me more that I could ask for  
More than I could ever imagine  
And you keep giving me love you keep on lifting me up  
It doesn't get any better

Cause you have given me more that I could ask for  
More than I could ever imagine  
And you keep giving me love you keep on lifting me up  
It doesn't get any better

You keep giving me love  
You keep lifting me up  
You keep giving me love  
You keep lifting me up  
You keep giving me love  
You keep lifting me up  
You keep giving me love  
You keep lifting me up [fades]

I was exhausted when I finished the song with Desha. She didn't give me any time to take a break, or any time to even think. Well, that was Desha. Always rushing forward.

"Next up is our dear Ginger, with 'So What' by P!nk!" She yelled, in a voice that could have rivaled Kira's.

Ginger's flaming hair was dancing as she jumped onto the stage, and I cringed away from their energy. I gave Desha my electric guitar, not wanting to rush through another song again.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

My head was spinning by the time they were done. I suddenly slumped, feeling even more tired then I had. Something told me that there was something waiting to happen, but I tried to push it to the back of my mind.

Edward held me up, and hummed my lullaby in his ears. Before I knew it, Rosalie had already done 'Piece of Me' and Alice was finishing up with 'Barbie Girl'.

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I clapped with everyone, feeling my energy come back to me slowly. I smiled as Kira went up by herself, to do my personal favorite-Lucky. I had written it only a few years ago.

Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

[CHORUS:]  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night? Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

[CHORUS:]  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?

I felt like crying at the moment. Kira had been a Hollywood star before she had been changed. But she told me that it was nothing she loved, because she never wanted to be a star. It was something her mother and friends had molded her into.

I was surprised when Edward moved out of my arms, but then I saw him walking up the stairs to get the mike out of Kira's hands. He winked at me before singing, and I swear, his voice almost made me faint.

Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she move  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her

Say ooh  
There's something  
About kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails  
To set  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved  
That's the kinda girl  
I need  
[chorus]  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent

yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeahhh  
Ooh  
There's something  
About kinda woman  
That can do  
It for herself  
I look at her  
And it makes me proud  
There's something  
About her  
There something  
Ooh  
So sexy  
About the kinda women  
That don't even  
Need my help  
She says she got it  
She got it  
No doubt  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she work  
Like the boss  
Play like the boss  
Car and a crib  
She about  
To pay em both off  
And her bills  
Are paid on time  
She made for a boss  
Soonly a boss  
Anything less  
She's telling em  
To get lost  
That's the girl  
Thats on my mind  
[chorus]  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend  
A little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent

Yeah, yeahhh

Her favorite thing  
Is to say  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got  
Best believe  
She bought it  
She gon steal my heart  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl  
Your everything I need  
Said your everything  
I need  
[chorus]  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss independent Miss independent  
That's why I love her

I had to hold onto Sophia who was standing by me the entire time as Edward sang. His voice just made me weak at the knees, and I almost collapsed when he finished as he stared into my eyes and smiled his crooked grin. I motioned for him to stay on the stage, as I ran up the stairs, stumbling on the last step. Just like always, he moved forward fast enough to catch me, and everyone around us laughed. If I could have blushed, I would have.

I turned on the music that I was planning to play, and gave Edward a small index card with the lyrics.

(Bella): mia haha,mia hee,,mia,hoo,nia haha  
You're gonna be a shining star, in fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Your steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
You got no time for no hata's  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya,  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser,  
Just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),  
just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),  
just living my life

Nevermind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away.  
Amazing they ungreatful after all the game I gave away.  
Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today.  
You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day.  
Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay.  
Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way.  
I never been a hater still I love them in crazy way.  
Some say they so gay they couldn't even work on Labor day.  
It aint that they black or white, their in an area of shades of grey.  
I'm West side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away.  
Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.  
I go back to the hood and all you ever did was take away.  
I pray for patience but they make me want to melt they face away.  
Like I once made them spray, now I could make them plead their case away.  
Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.  
you'd rather see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.

You're gonna be a shining star, in fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Your steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
You got no time for no hata's  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya,  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser,  
Just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),  
just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),  
just living my life

(Edward):  
I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculate and positive with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.  
Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick.  
Whoever had problems, they reconsile they just holla 'tip.  
If that don't work and just fails, then turn around and follow 'tip.  
I got love for the game but ay, I'm not in love with all of it.  
I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are counterfeit.  
The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the argueing.  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.  
Seems as though you lost sight of whats important when depositing those checks into your bank account, and you're up out of poverty.  
Your values are a disarray, prioritizing horribly.  
Unhappy with the riches cause you piss-poor moraly.  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we?

When we finished the song, I laughed out loud, grabbing Edward by the shoulders. It was so unlike what we could ever sing, and it was so fun to do it with the person I loved the most.

I think everyone took that as a shock, because after we started cracking up, they all followed after.

Emmett stepped up afterwards, and I was curious to see what he would sing.

Surprisingly, he sang Nickelback.

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up,  
when your looking for  
A diamond in the rough  
cuz you never know  
When it shows up,  
make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know there not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
(what your looking for)  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
(you never know)  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
(start holding on)  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Again, I felt like crying. He was proclaiming his love for Rosalie, about how he felt before he met her. I didn't know that the often bumbling idiot could be so deep once in a while. By the expression on Rose's face, I bet that she was thinking the same thing.

Jasper was next, and everyone laughed when he chose a song by 'N Sync **(3)**. But still, the lyrics were very sweet.

You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul...

You'll never know  
The gift you've given me..  
I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)

Through the days ahead  
I think of days before  
You made me hope for something better (yes you did)  
And made me reach for something more

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love...  
(love)  
Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)

You were the one  
Always on my side (always on my side)  
Always standing by (always standing by)  
Seeing me through

You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)

Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)  
And of the one who knew me better  
Than anyone ever will again

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (you opened the door)  
To something I've never known before...  
And your love...(your love)  
Is the music of my heart

What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me  
Ohh...ohh...ohh

Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free...

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (opened the door)  
To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)  
And your love...  
Is the music of my heart..

Music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my heart...

Alice jumped into Jasper's arms right after he was done, almost knocking him over with the force. I turned my face away to give them some privacy. But Edward had different plans.

He kissed me, long and hard. I crushed myself against him even more, delighting in the taste of him lips.

I didn't know how much time had passed, before I heard Alice's voice.

"Now, if Bella and Edward could please detach their lips from each other, we can get started with the next song!" I pulled away from Edward quickly, feeling extremely embarrassed. Edward even looked like he could blush if he could.

"That's better. Rosalie, get up here!"

The song they chose, 'Shut Up And Let Me Go!" was very entertaining, by the Ting Tings.

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up  
It's not sustainable

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
for the last time you had me  
Not Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of leaving in regret  
I changed this one when we first met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable.

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Oh love, hold this.  
hey

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

It was a fun song, and we weren't fazed by the lyrics. It was a very energetic song, and I loved the instrumental parts.

Next up, it seemed like Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had a song to do. Although it was by the Jonas Brothers, I didn't mind-because Edward was singing.

Edward:

I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Come on girl

I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)  
all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Jasper:  
Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Emmett:  
Burning up in this place tonight  
Brother sing it loud (and we're feeling it right)  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big rob is for real (and that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll (and touch the floor)  
To keep from burning up (more and more)  
Got E. J. with me, playing it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around

Edward:

slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Burning up, burning up, for you baby

The song was done nicely. Edward did the best, however maybe I was biased on that standpoint. Emmett did a hilarious 'Big Rob', and I laughed slightly when he put on a deep voice, even deeper than his already was.

Me and the Principessas stood up, and I was excited.

"This is the last song for the evening! Thanks so much for listening!"

Bella:

Boys call you sexy [What's up, sexy?]  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around  
They're screaming your name

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around  
They're screaming your name

Now I've got a confession [ha, ha, ha, ha]  
When I was young, I wanted attention [ha, ha, ha, ha]  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything [ha, ha, ha, ha]  
Anything at all for them to notice me [ha, ha, ha, ha]

Kira:  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say  
What you wanna say

You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

Desha:  
When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV [la, la, la, la]  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
Who knew singing songs would get me this far? [la, la, la, la]

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say  
What you wanna say

Sophia:  
You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies [Radio: groupies]

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh, I'm a trendsetter  
Yes, this is true, 'cause what I do  
No one can do it better

Ginger:  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me  
Watching me  
And I know you want it, oh

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies [Radio: groupies]

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Bella:  
When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I ended with a flourish, stepping back with all the girls and striking a pose, close to what the real pussy cat dolls could have done.

Everyone was clapping and some of them left. The other were chatting, and I could see Kira and Nate leaving.

I smiled. This is what it meant to have a family.

**O.M.G. 26 pages!!! EEEEKKKK the most I've ever done in a chapter haha :D **

**(1) It's another idea for a bonus chapter I want to do. Please review or PM me your opinions!**

**(2) I have a Kawai grand also-I love it, and it's absolutely beautiful!**

**(3) My friend, Miss. Jupiter loves 'N Sync! I chose Jasper's song especially for her.**

**Until next time!**

**-BellaJ**


End file.
